The Royalmaiden's Beginning
by ArneiaScarlett
Summary: Arnuríel was not always a hardened captain of war, travelling with Fellowships and destroying great rings. Once she was a young elf maiden, a lady of Lorien and a training warrior. She lived, loved and protected, unquestioning of her duty. Until she met a young prince who would change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**So once again, I am beginning new stories before I have finished old ones. But I'm afraid that the release of 'The Hobbit', along with my brother gifting me with the extended 'Lord of the Rings' editions for Christmas, I am utterly submerged in an LotR mood, meaning not only am I absolved to finish 'Royalmaiden's War', but I have also begun a new tale.**

**This is a prequel to my initial Royalmaid_en _trilogy, to tell the tale of how Arnuríel met Legolas in the first place. And I could not resist uploading Chapter 1, the moment I completed it! So here we are, read, review, and enjoy!**

**A few notes though! Greenwood is Mirkwood, just by its original name. Also, if you have read my original Royalmaiden trilogy, you might notice the return of Arlohar; I can't find anything on elven horses particularly, so I decided for the benefit of the story that elven horses are uber special and live as long as their masters. Also I know there may be some date issues appearing. I have never found anything that exactly states Legolas' age, it is mostly common sense guesses (not saying I'm right by any means!) so for the purpose of my tales, Legolas and Arnuríel were both born midway through the Second Age. This is so as to coincide as closely as possible with Celebr****ían's birth near the beginning of the Second Age and Legolas' alleged birth at the beginning of the Third Age.**

******xxx**

* * *

_Arnuríel gathered her reins a little tighter in her fingers, as she swallowed in nervous anticipation. The great elven city of Greenwood was looming ahead of their travelling party. She had never seen it before and she had heard so many tales._

_Her stallion suddenly tossed his head indignantly at the sudden shortening of his reins with a light snort._

_Arnuríel instantly loosened her fingers, and leant down to pat his neck reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Alrohar."_

_"Are you alright, Arnuríel?"_

_Arnuríel looked up at the great elven lord riding beside her. "Yes, ada."_

_Celeborn nodded approvingly, before he too looked up to Greenwood. "What do you think?"_

_"It reminds me of home," Arnuríel decided after some thought. "But darker."_

_"I'm not sure I like it," another young voice piped up._

_Arnuríel looked down from her great mount to where her older sister rode beside and below her. Alrohar was far too big for her but, from the moment Arnuríel had laid her eyes upon a frisky young grey colt one day, she had begged her father to allow her to have him. She had spent long months befriending the stubborn animal, the pair of them training each other to ride, until they had created an unbreakable partnership. Celebrían, meanwhile, was riding a far more appropriate creature, a surefooted, elegant-stepping white grey pony._

_"Why not, tinu," Celeborn asked._

_"Doesn't it remind you of home?" Arnuríel frowned._

_"No," Celebrían replied decidedly. "It's too dark and… ominous."_

_"Well we shall not be here long," Celeborn told her comfortingly._

_"Why are we here, ada?" Arnuríel asked._

_"I told you, tinu," Celeborn explained patiently. "We are here to discuss a treaty with the king Thranduil. Peace has often eluded our kingdoms, but we must try to make an effort. A great deal of good could come from a peace treaty with Greenwood."_

_"But why must we travel to Greenwood?" Celebrían demanded, her question a little more intelligent than Arnuríel's. "Why could the king not come to Lorien?"_

_"Because while the king and his son are open to the suggestion of a peace treaty," Celeborn replied, "they is not so open to propose it themselves. And so we must go to them."_

_"But you said that the king was not in Greenwood at this time?" Celebr____ían frowned._

_Celeborn nodded. "Very good, tinu. The king Oropher is not at this time within Greenwood, and so we are to speak with his son, Thranduil, in his stead."_

___"Hm," Celebrían thought, disapproving and unconvinced. _

_Arnuríel smiled. "I think it looks interesting."_

_"Of course you do," Celebrían replied, poking Arnuríel's lower leg. "You think everything looks nice or interesting, because you cannot bear to hurt the feelings of anyone!"_

_"Celebrían," Celeborn warned quietly, as Arnuríel's poked her small tongue out in response._

* * *

_They rode through the gates of the city and up through the town until they reached the intricate, yet strangely dark palace. In the entrance court, Arnuríel vaulted down from Alrohar's broad back and when he curled his great head around to nuzzle her, she snuck him a piece of apple from her saddle pack. "Good boy, Alro."_

_An elf suddenly appeared above her and bowed his head to the little elf maiden. "May I take your stallion, my lady?"_

_Arnuríel swallowed before glancing at her father. He nodded encouragingly as he handed his own reins over to an elf. She looked back up at the elf standing above her. "Thank you." She passed her reins to the elf's outstretched hand._

_"What is his name, if I may ask?" the elf asked with a friendly smile._

_"Alrohar," Arnuríel replied, giving a shy smile._

_"A noble name, for a noble mount, my lady," the elf bowed, and Arnuríel watched fondly as Alrohar was led away._

_"Ada!"_

_Arnuríel's head whipped about, her long ponytail flying as she heard Celebrían's wail. She was holding her pony Vanya's reins in one hand and wiping yellow gunk from the front of her travelling cloak with the other. "Ada, Vanya sneezed upon me!"_

_Arnuríel resisted the urge to snort with laughter and leapt across to take Vanya's reins from her sister. Celebrían's expression was not upset, she was too proud to cry; she was simply deeply disgruntled. Arnuríel stroked Vanya's muzzle softly as their father approached, the ghost of a smile playing upon his lips._

_"Ada, it's not funny," Celebrían growled disapprovingly._

_"I am sorry, Rían," Celeborn replied, with a low bow to his little daughter. "Come, we are to be taken to our chambers before we meet with the king regent. You may change there."_

_Celebrían seemed vaguely appeased and began to follow her father out of the entrance court. Arnuríel handed Vanya's reins to another welcoming elf and hurried after them. As they followed a serving elf through the palace, Arnuríel stared around in curious interest. The entire palace was created between trees, their trunks creating pillars within the palace, forming structures for the rooms. But while in Lothlorien everything was clean and white, here everything was dark and a little foreboding. There were weapons adorning the walls, and while Celebrían edged away from the adornments disdainfully, Arnuríel stepped forwards for a closer look at the intricate weaponry._

_They were finally led into their chambers for their stay, and Arnuríel smiled as she looked about her room. The open doorway was a circular arch, just the right height for a little elfling lady, with a neat bed made up with deep green silken sheets, and a carved wardrobe and a large window with a little woven window seat._

_Arnuríel suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up into her father's strong face. "Do you still like it here?"_

_Arnuríel nodded enthusiastically. "It's different, and I don't know if I could live here for alwaysbut… I like it."_

_Celeborn nodded his approval, before he filled his daughter's arms with her saddlebags. "Can you change by yourself?"_

_"Yes, ada," Arnuríel nodded._

_"Good girl, off you go," Celeborn encouraged, before turning back to Celebrían. Arnuríel watched her sister pull him into her own little room to help her, and smiled fondly before turning into her own room. Opening up her saddlebags she rifled through them, until she found a gown she hoped would be appropriate. Shrugging off her travelling cloak and riding dress, she pulled the smarter, blue and silver lace gown over her head, smoothing it down. She would have loved to remain in her long leather boots but she knew her father would prefer her to change out of them, and she knew the etiquette of it. So instead she unlaced them with quick fingers and pulled on matching slippers before pulling her long blonde hair from its ribbon and combing it out down her back._

_The moment she was ready she trotted from her room and out to the doorway of Celebrían's room. Her sister was sitting, if a little impatiently, as the little ladies' handmaiden Lindaríel brushed out her hair, taking no notice of Rían's impatience._

_"Are you ready, Ríel?"_

_Arnuríel turned to her father behind her, and gave a twirl, a little nervously. "Is this alright?"_

_Celeborn bent to place a little kiss on her forehead. "Very elegant, my lady."_

_Arnuríel smiled, pleased._

_"And I?" Celebrían asked, popping up beside Arnuríel._

_Celeborn laughed. "You both look beautiful. And both ready to meet a king regent, I do not doubt. Come, let us head down now."_

* * *

_Arnuríel remained close to her father's side as they almost glided up the centre of the throne room. The king's son sat on his throne upon a dais, and Arnuríel could see two young elves sitting on either side of him; the two princelings._

_"Celeborn!" Thranduil greeted as they finally approached, after what seemed like an age of walking to Arnuríel. He stood and descended from his throne to embrace their father like an old brother._

_"Thranduil, it has been too long, my friend," Celeborn replied with a firm smile, as Thranduil stepped back two steps, allowing Arnuríel to examine him properly. She knew her father was tall, but he did not seem so tall to her; Thranduil was only just a little taller than Celeborn yet to Ríel, he seemed huge. Towering above her, in his long intricate pale green robes. Yet he was another reminder of home, with his long straight blonde hair, an elaborate crown of leaves encircling his proud head. His eyes were piercing, Ríel had never seen eyes like them._

_"May I present my sons," Thranduil stated, motioning his hand to the princes behind him. "Galasrinion, my eldest."_

_The taller of the two princes straightened his back, if possible, further, raising his head a little higher and giving them the smallest inclination of his head. "My lord."_

_"And my youngest, Legolas," Thranduil continued._

_Arnuríel's eyes moved to the second prince, who was slouching to one side a little. Like Galasrinion, he was a spitting image of his father, blonde hair and all, though this younger prince had a curiously cheeky glint in his bright eyes._

_"And these," Thranduil suddenly said, "must be the famous little ladies of Lothlorien!" He bent down a little to look at the young princesses a little closer, a kinder expression crossing his face as he addressed the younger elves._

_"Indeed," Celeborn nodded, nudging his daughters forward a step. Celebrían stepped forward boldly, her head held high as she looked trustingly up at the king. Arnuríel was a little shyer, her head bowed, looking up at the king through her eyelashes._

_"Let me guess," Thranduil decided, holding up a long finger and regarding them closely for a moment. Arnuríel knew why he had trouble. Although Celebrían was the older, Arnuríel was tall for her age, and as such, they could have been twins, rather than just sisters. He mused for a moment, before he pointed at Rían. "Lady Celebrían."_

_Celebrían gave an approving smile,and curtseyed. "Your majesty."_

_Thranduil nodded and moved his finger to Arnuríel. "So you must be the Lady Arnuíel."_

_"My lord," Arnuríel nodded shyly._

_Celeborn stood tall again. "They are the very image of their mother, in beauty and grace."_

_"Thank you," Celeborn nodded gratefully. Arnuríel was not entirely sure of the sincerity of Thranduil's comment, but she was sure of his power and his grace. And she think she liked him. Though then again, Arnuríel liked everyone, upon principle; she found she liked and trusted everyone she met. Until they proved her very wrong, which did not happen often._

* * *

_"I hope ada and the king's son sign this peace treaty soon," Celebrían mumbled as they strolled through the town. They had been in Greenwood for four days, and Celeborn had finally allowed his two daughters to explore the town alone, even letting Lindaríel having a day to her own devices._

_And so the young elf maids were strolling the streets and seeing the sights, Arnuríel with slightly more enthusiasm. For such a strong willed, bold girl, Celebrían had too much of a love of home and comfort to want to leave it. She was utterly content with where she was and what she had and was very happy to keep it. Yet Celeborn had insisted that she accompany him to Greenwood, for her own good; Celebrían had a far better understanding of academics and writings than Arnuríel, and Celeborn believed a part in the creating of a treaty would further her education. Arnuríel, on the other hand, had been brought because she had firstly begged her father beyond comprehension, and because Celeborn hoped the treaty might begin her interest in any education at all. She was alike to her sister in looks, but Arnuríel, despire her initial shyness and need to please others, was the one for adventure, always curious as to what was beyond the next hill, always begging to ride a little further, have a weapons training session for a little longer. The sisters were two sides of the same coin._

_"You cannot hate it all that much," Arnuríel replied with a bemused smile._

_"Oh, I don't," Celebrían agreed. "But neither do I like it."_

_"You don't like it, because it's not home," Arnuríel pointed out._

_"That's as may be, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm very much ready to go home," Celebríel replied._

_"You've been ready to go home from the moment we left home," Ríel grinned._

_"Alright, little sister, you do not have to be right all the time," Celebrían frowned, poking her in the ribs._

_Arnuríel laughed, but she suddenly stopped in the middle of the path as a sight and sound caught her attention. She frowned as she stared between the houses to what she had found._

_"Ríel? Are you coming?" Celebrían was a few steps ahead, and had only just noticed of her sister's pause. "Ríel?"_

_"Celebrían, look over there," Arnuríel pointed. Her sister trotted back and stared between the houses, her curiousity momentarily aroused for once._

_However the moment she realised what it was her sister was staring at, she rolled her eyes and gazing skywards. "Not the training grounds, Ríel!"_

_"Come on!" a smile was spreading across Ríel's features and within a moment she was heading for the training grounds._

_"Arnuríel, come back here, now!"_

_Arnuríel laughed a tinkling laugh as she continued in her endeavour. "Make me!"_

_"Ríel!"_

_"Ada said you had to take care of me, and I'm going over there, so you'd better come with me!"_

_She reached the fence of the grounds and hauled herself up, so that the balls of her feet stood on the lowest bracket, secretly booted beneath her dress, while her elbows rested upon the top most fence, so she could get a good view. Her father had not allowed her to bring any of her training weapons with her, except a small knife for protection. He had said it was because they were bringing Lorien guards with their company but Arnuríel could guess another reason. While her father had always approved and been encouraging of both his daughters learning how to defend themselves, he was not keen on the idea of having a full warrior for a daughter. But once Arnuríel had begun her training, she had never looked back. She loved the intricate dangerous dance, a different pattern of steps each time. She missed her training sessions with her instructor, and though she could not join in here, she was deeply curious to watch._

_There were maybe two score of elves flitting about the arena, mostly Greenwood, but even some from her own travelling party; some discussing at the edges, some sparring in pairs with long thin blades, and some firing arrows at targets far off deep into the woods._

_"Honestly, Ríel," Celebrían grumbled, pulling herself up onto the fence beside her younger sister. "Don't do that again."_

_"I'm sorry, Rían," Arnuríel murmured, not truly paying attention as she watched. Her attention had been drawn in particular to a pair crossing blades in the centre, and an elf watching them, stepping in to correct their positions, their movements._

_"Are those the princelings?" Celebrían asked suddenly, frowning as she also regarded the trio._

_"Yes, I think so," Arnuríel nodded. The young prince Legolas was sparring with another elfling, a female maid, no older than Celebrían, but she had dark hair and dark glinting eyes. Prince Galasrinion was pausing them now and then to step in and assist._

_"Is he any good?" Rían asked._

_"Who?"_

_"Prince Legolas, of course."_

_Arnuríel regarded the prince for a moment, closely watching his techniques. "Well, he's not bad. A little unbalanced now and then perhaps. But he has natural swordsmanship."_

_"Hm," Celebían muttered, but Arnuríel wasn't listening. The young prince had suddenly caught her watching him, and as she blushed nervously, his eyes narrowed with the ghost of a grin and he turned to mutter something to his brother. Galasrinion looked up at his words. He suddenly beckoned to the two sisters._

_"Now what have you done," Rían grumbled, but in accordance with her upbringing, she pulled herself over the fence, straightening up and smoothing down her dress._

_Ríel grinned and vaulted over after her, somewhat more elegantly, and followed her older sister across the field where the elves were all stopping to watch the little ladies cross to where the princes waited._

_"My lady Celebrían," Galasrinion greeted, with the faintest of polite and noble smiles adorning his pale sharp features. "My lady Arnuríel."_

_"Your highnesses," Celebrían replied, and Arnuríel followed suit with a polite, shy curtsey._

_"May we help you at all," Galasrinion asked._

_"No, my sister just wished to watch your elves at work," Celebrían explained, and for a moment Arnuríel was struck by how grown up her sister and the Greenwood heir seemed. Legolas on the other hand, was leaning upon his blade, watching without a word. It suddenly struck Arnuríel that she had never heard the young prince speak._

_"I suppose in Lorien you have no need for constant training," the elf maiden said, a little loftily, with a grin at Legolas._

_"Perhaps, but that does not mean we do not train," Celebrían replied with a frown._

_"My ladies, this is Tauriel, daughter of the Greenwood captain," Galasrinion introduced properly._

_Arnuríel expected Tauriel to at least bow her head, but if anything Tauriel raised it proudly. Arnuríel was a little taken aback by her manner._

_"I do not expect that the little ladies have had much training in the way of war," Legolas suddenly piped up and Arnuríel glanced at him. His voice, even for his age, was deep and quiet, as his brother's was, but there was something in the way of disdain or scorned amusement in his voice._

_Celebrían suddenly glared at him. "And what do you mean by that, may I question."_

_"You are not warriors," Legolas replied. "You were born and brought up to sing songs and heal the hurting."_

_"I can take you any time I like," Celebrían growled, and Arnuríel stared across at her sister._

_"Rían…" she murmured. If Legolas was speaking for the pair of them, he was very wrong, but if he were speaking of just Celebrían, he could not be more right._

_"I doubt that," Tauriel scoffed, loftily, and Legolas laughed._

_Arnuríel was not sure how everything happened so quickly in such a split second, but before she knew it, Celebrían, despite her fussiness of the state of her gown and all her hatred of fighting, had thrown herself at Legolas and they were rolling in the dust and the dirt._

_"Celebrían!" Arnuríel cried out, and threw herself into the fray, alongside, she realised, Galasrinion. Doing her best to avoid the punches being thrown from both parties, Arnuríel grapped her sister to the floor, and dragged her off, using all her strength to keep her from throwing herself again._

_"Get her, Legolas!" Tauriel was laughing gleefully, but Galasrinion was hauling Legolas away just as Arnuríel was attempting to do._

_"Rinion, get off!" Legolas shouted, struggling against his brother._

_"Rían, stop it!" Arnuríel begged, trying to hold down her flailing sister._

_"And what," a voice suddenly boomed above their heads, "is occurring here, may I ask."_

_Ríel froze, her sister a sudden statue in her arms._

_Legolas suddenly struggled to his feet, and bowed his head, staring defiantly at the ground. "Ada. Lord Celeborn." He swallowed._

_Galasrinion cuffed Legolas about the head, and then stood back, Tauriel with him, though her posture seemed more trying to hide from her king._

_Arnuríel stood up slowly, and smoothed her dress down, as her sister followed suit, a dark expression adorning her face. Slowly, Ríel turned to face her father, and the king's son. Thranduil looked, if anything, faintly amused, though he was eyeing his youngest son suspiciously. Celeborn on the other hand, had an utterly unamused expression and was staring down at his two daughters, utterly unimpressed._

_"Celeborn, I do apologise for the rash actions of my sons, I shall get to the bottom of this before long, I can assure you," Thranduil stated, one eye still watching his sons._

_"I can only beg forgiveness for the unladylike actions of my daughters," Celeborn countered. "I can only thank the stars it was my eldest, and not Arnuríel who flew, or I hate to think of the war we would be at. I shall speak to them immediately. If you would excuse us."_

_"Of course," Thranduil nodded. He gave the slightest of winks down at Arnuríel before allowing the two sisters to pass him, following Celeborn back toward the palace._

_Celebrían was grumbling as they went, but Arnuríel ignored her, instead turned briefly to look back. Thranduil was thoroughly admonishing his youngest son, while Galasrinion looked on disapprovingly. Legolas looked utterly sullen and was seemingly attempting to protest. But as Arnuríel looked back he caught her eyes and suddenly stuck out his tongue and glowered at her._

_And in that moment, for the first time since her arrival, Arnuríel gave him a furious glare in return and the little elf maiden decided that she did not like Prince Legolas, grandson of the king of Greenwood._


	2. Chapter 2

The wind tossed my hair back from my face as I cantered through the trees, allowing Alrohar to choose his own natural path, a content smile playing on my face as I undertook my daily duty of scouting. It was part of my contract as one of the Galadhrim warriors. I had only been accepted into the elite army in the past decade, though I was still considered unusually young for the position. I had been adamant that my position as the Lord and Lady's daughter not waver any decisions, and so had moved through the ranks with my fellow young elves, beginning in the scouting parties, rising to Warden, before I had been requested for the Galadhrim. It had been a dream come true; as my sister had longed for a head position as Healer, I had hoped to become a Galadhrim captain. And I was almost there.

But today, was a Warden day, a scouting trip. As we reached the very edge of the outer rim, I pulled Alrohar up gently and the stallion danced to a halt, exhilarated by the run and tossing his head, jumping from forehoof to forehoof.

"Rest Alrohar," I whispered gently, stroking his necky lightly, but he snorted and stamped one hoof. I sighed fondly and vaulted down from his back, knotting his reins to my saddle pommel. "Alright. Go on then!"

Alrohar settled for just a moment, to look at me with one great eye and nip my hair lovingly, before he launched himself out of the woods and over the crest of the hill, throwing in bucks as let off his pent up energy.

I laughed as the last hairs of his black tail whipped out of sight, before turning back to my duties. The horizon was empty; golden and beautiful. Both the woods and the outside world were quiet, void of disturbance. The world was as it should be.

Something suddenly caught my eye and I stepped along the line of trees carefully, bending down to examine the forest floor. Footprints, but upon further examination, they were safe. Elven prints, light and slim of foot, near two weeks old. Not a danger to Lothlorien. We were safe.

I decided to walk along the wood line for a little way, allowing Alrohar a little longer to run wild, enjoying how the sun played across my face, through the golden leaves of our beloved wood. I was suddenly reminded of when I had visited Greenwood with my father and sister so many years ago. The Greenwood and the Golden Wood. The Greenwood had seemed so very green in comparison to what I knew of back then, but so much time had passed and I had grown up. We both had, Celebrían and I. No longer were we the little princesses of Lorien, running carefree across the city, barefoot and laughing.

We were who we had been born to become; Ladies of Lorien in every sense. Loyal and loving, we took a hand in ruling our golden kingdom under our parents. The Silver Crowned and the Royal Maiden.

With a nicker and a buck, Alrohar burst into my deep thoughts, prancing in front of me, with what I could have sworn was a smile on his muzzle. He pawed the ground with one hoof as I laughed. It was a long ongoing game of ours to sneak up upon the other and see how close we could come. Alrohar had scored a new point.

"Alright, alright! You win!"

Alrohar nipped at a loose strand of my hair and I pushed it back from my face. "Oh, I see. You are ready to go home now?"

Alrohar nodded, tossing his black forelock high with another nicker.

"Very well, come on then." Placing one booted toe into my stirrup, I hoisted myself up with ease, gathering Alrohar's reins loosely and nudging him into an easy canter. Alrohar knew the way home as well as any and he set off at a swift pace, flitting through the trees. A silent ghost.

* * *

After I had untacked my proud stallion and left him to his own devices, I headed without hesitation to the training grounds to make my report. Even as a head Warden, I was required to make a report to my fellow Wardens. I cast a fond smile over the young elves training in the grounds, learning all the skills and steps I remembered learning myself. Although, as we told every elf to pass through training, one was always learning. That there was no elf warrior who knew of every trick in the world.

I passed them all by without a word, however, instead ducking into the Warden tent, and shrugging my bow from my back, smiled at the only two Wardens present that morning.

"Daugion," I greeted formerly. "Orthorien."

"My lady Arnuríel," Daugion greeted from his seat, bowing his head respectfully. Daugion was my elder, second Warden only to Haldir himself. Orthorien on the other hand merely smiled and nodded; I was, in turn, his elder, though in status only, the elder elf having been recruited just a few mere weeks before.

"Anything to report, my lady?" Daugion asked, his voice casual. He was not expecting me to have any news for there was rarely anything to report that we did not know was approaching already.

"Nothing," I replied lightly. "The woods are peaceful, the birdsong as it should be."

"I am glad to hear it," Daugion smiled. "When is your next scout to be?"

"I have taken a shift in three days time," I replied. "Across the Southern borders."

"Very good," Daugion nodded, pleased, but suddenly a frown crossed his face. I cocked my head at him slightly, before I noticed it too. There was someone hovering outside the tent, as though unsure of whether to enter.

"Orthorien, fetch them in," Daugion said quietly.

Othorien nodded and stepped past me, pausing for a moment before he swiftly pulled the tent flap back to reveal a young elf lady outside.

I let out the little breath I had been holding to replace it with a smile. "Rochestel!"

My handmaiden smiled when she saw me. "My lady Arnuríel! I come from your father, he wishes for you to meet him in your family chambers, your sister and you both!"

I did not know what it was about, but I wasted no time in following Rochestel back to the large chambers I shared with my sister. When my father summoned me, I did not hesitate to go to him. And before I appeared before him, I wanted to at least appear presentable. He did not particularly like me to wander about in my tunics and leggings; not unless I was training or serving with the Galadhrim or the Wardens.

I found my sister laying on a chaise in our joint entrance chamber, looking so refined in her pale green lace gown, despite the manner in which she lounged, her hair tumbling everywhere.

"You'd better hurry, you know he does not like to be kept waiting," she smiled as I hurried through the chamber to my own rooms.

"At least I have a good reason to be late," I shot back, pulling my tunic over my head, and swiftly rifling through my gowns until I found a suitable creation to swiftly step into and lace up, light pink and golden silken slip.

"I might have a good reason," Celebrían replied.

I raised one eyebrow as I emerged, still lacing up the back of my dress. "I doubt it."

"I was in the Healing House this morning," Rían said defensively. "Do you not think that good enough."

I smiled as I swiftly unplaited the plaits in my hair with deft fingers. "I would, were you still there!"

Celebrían poked out her small pink tongue before putting her book down and rising elegantly, smoothing down her dress. "Well, you're here now, so shall we?"

She made to leave, but, still in an exhilarated mood from my pleasant ride, I jumped in front of her and leapt up the first few stairs in front of her. "Yes, but I first!"

Celebrían had grown like a willow tree form the girl she had once been, tall and slender, her gown flowing over her elegant form. I was but an inch or taller, something I had never let my sister live down as we grew up. Her golden hair flowed down her back like a rippling river, a more vivid golden than my own. My hair was a little more silver blonde, like our fathers, but our eyes were the same piercing blue.

Looking at Celebrían in front of me now, was like looking into the mirror of a clear pool in a forest glade. The ripples found the small differences between us, but at a few curious glances, we could be more than sisters.

"Do you know what it is our lord father calls us for?" I asked as we hurried up the rest of the stairs to wait for the arrival of our Lord and Lady.

Celebrían shrugged her shoulders a little, making even the most casual of actions appear elegant. "I know not. It is not to do with the Galadhrim, is it?"

"Perhaps," I replied doubtfully. "But Haldir has said nothing to me of such a thing."

"It is not the Galadhrim," a sudden voice decided for us, and we both turned swiftly, Celebrían rising from her chaise, as our father entered our little family room, our great mother at his hem.

Celeborn had not aged a bit in his many long years, and our mother even less so. As Thranduil had told us when we were elflings, Celebrían and I truly were the daughters of Galadriel. With her slender body, river of gold hair and stunning sapphire eyes, she was everything we were and more. The greatest of all the elven ladies in Middle Earth.

"Then, may I ask what it is that called us so swiftly to your side?" Celebrían asked in the sweetest of voices as she resumed her seat and I smiled in amusement.

Our father approached us and gently leant to plant a kiss upon Celebrían's forehead. "I think you in particular may find our news of interest, little crown."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mother placed a finger to my lips as she seated herself royally beside Celebrían with a smile playing across her own mouth. "No, Arnuríel, that does not mean you may leave!"

"How was your scout this morning, Warden?" father asked me, as though to keep my interest, though my interest in what he had to say was already aroused.

"It was peaceful, my lord," I replied with a nod. "Nothing to report."

"Very good," Celeborn smiled. "Now." He slipped a parchment letter from within his robes, and held it between slender fingers. "Your mother and I have received news. News we shall share with the city when the time is right, but first, we shall tell you."

"I know those letters," Celebrían suddenly commented, her eyes examining the parchment in our father's hands. "That is the hand of Oropher, I have studied it enough."

Celeborn nodded in agreement.

I frowned. "Oropher? But why does the Greenwood king write to us, he has no interest in a peace treaty? He deemed our last void."

"That is so," Celeborn nodded. "But he wishes to make a new attempt at our treaty."

"Must we once again go to Greenwood?" I asked, and I did not deny my heart fluttered a little at the thought. To explore such a place now I as grown was an exciting prospect, there would be so much more to see!

"No," Galadriel replied. "It was indeed a surprise to us, but he writes with news that the Greenwood elves march for Lothlorien as we speak."

My eyebrows shot skywards in surprise, and Celebrían stared at our mother. "Oropher is coming here?"

"No, alas, we must again deny our daughters the privilege of meeting the Greenwood king," Celeborn said swiftly. "He is sending his son Thranduil in his place, and he in turn brings his youngest son at his side."

I noticed Celebrían's expression instantly darken just a little, and gave the smallest trace of a smile before looking back to my father. "Prince Legolas?"

Celeborn made no comment regarding the memory that I knew Celebrían and I in this moment shared, but instead nodded. "He leaves Prince Galasrinion behind to assist Oropher in his rule."

"How soon do they come, ada?" I asked curiously.

"They shall be within our borders in little less than a week," our father replied.

"They left us little warning," Celebrían commented.

"Oropher is not one for warning, nor for considering others to a great extent before his own plans," our mother replied lightly. "And his son shares this quality. But we must be glad of it."

"Indeed, a Greenwood alliance will only be beneficial for our people," Celeborn nodded. "And so I hope that you two both, as my daughters, will be the very highest example of our people."

"Of course, ada," I nodded in agreement, though Celebrían rolled her eyes a little.

Our mother noticed. "Thank you Celebrían. Not involving any of that, if you please."

* * *

Our father had little more to dicuss with us after that and before long, he had left to speak with Haldir and our mother had picked up her embroidery, and we felt we could slip away to our own devices.

"May I ask, how sincere was your reaction to father's news, truly?" Celebrían asked, with a vague smirk upon her face as we descended the stairs to our own chambers.

I frowned and cocked my head at her. "What do you mean, sister?"

"Well, Ríel, I seem to remember the last time we met with the little princelings of Greenwood, you left with more than a few choice words regarding the youngest," Celebrían replied, a little gleefully. "'I hate him' was my favourite, I recall."

I snorted. "Oh no, I do not believe I ever said I hated him!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I smiled. "For I have never uttered those words of anyone! And besides, you are the one that flew at the boy, I seem to remember I was the one hauling you off!"

"Yes, but you still came away after making the decision that you did not like someone," Celebrían said. "I marked it as a big day in your life, little sister. For Arnuríel of Lothlorien had announced that she truly disliked an elf."

I smiled fondly at her. "True, I did not like the little Prince Legolas in that moment, but we were children then. Elflings, innocent of much knowledge. What happened between us was the heated mistake of young ones. We have grown since, and I am sure he regrets his actions that day as much as you yourself do."

"Now now, I do not recall forgiving him!" Rían admonished me, suddenly.

I laughed. "So _you_ have not forgiven him then!"

"I will forgive him when an apology is offered, and not before," Celebrían replied staunchly.

"Very well," I laughed. "For me, it is as if we have never met the little princes. I shall treat them as I would any guest of whom I have not met before."

"I shall believe that," Celebrían winked, "when I see it!"


	3. Chapter 3

From that moment of which my father had alerted us as to our impending guests, time felt like an age to pass. All about me, in the few days that followed, men and maidens rushed to and dro, preparing the city for Greenwood's imminent arrival. While I was permitted to continue my shifts as Warden and Galadhrim as was my duty, my father took great pleasure, I felt, in politely telling me that my past times should wait and I should help in the preparations, 'as was my duty as Lady'. Though I was happy to oblige my father's request and went about my new tasks with warmth and appropriate enthusiasm, and though the party were due in a little less that two days, I could not help but long the for training grounds, or for Alrohar's smooth saddle, or even a quiet moment in the woods among the trees, with nothing but a song for company. In my longing for something else, I felt left far behind from the hustle and bustle of my people.

But for the moment, I followed my father's word willingly and with a smile, and so I had found myself in the kitchens. The art of food, like academics, was not an art that I had the good fortune to possess; I was known to incinerate food, rather than cook it, and my hands had the faded burns to prove it. Instead I had been placed at the end of the assembly line, wrapping honey cakes delicately in ivy leaves; a simple task that allowed my to listen to the conversation of my fellows as we worked.

"I hear the prince is the most handsome elven lord in all Middle Earth!" Faelwen exclaimed.

"Which one?" Sanya asked. "The crown prince? One of his sons? And what of the king himself?!" I joined in the light laughter among us all; there were too many princes of Greenwood to tell!

"Lady Arunríel, you have been lucky enough to see the Greenwood lords, what say you?" Faelwen turned to me.

I smiled. "The little princes were but elflings when I was there and the king himself was not in residence. But Thranduil? I can say that the crown prince certainly lives up to this reputation! Though I might agree, Sanya, I have heard the royal lords of Greenwood must be of the most handsomest of blood, if there faces are a judge."

There was more rippling laughter, this time of an excited girlish nature, at the prospect of such men coming to the city so soon.

"Well, I don't believe it," Alassë said staunchly as she lightly dusted the honey cakes. "There are many men of handsome faces within our own borders, and what of Lord Elrond of Rivendell? I have looked upon his face and there are few with such a smile."

"Aye, but the Lord Elrond has eyes for only one," Faelwen replied, and she glanced at me, our eyes exchanging a knowning grin. I smiled and looked back to my work. The handsome lord Elrond had indeed eyes for only one elf maiden; since he had first looked upon my sister he had been besotted and, from the quiet words he had spoken to me, I knew it was but a matter of time before a proposal.

"Which is why my attention is focussed upon the lords of Greenwood!" Faelwen added, and all laughed.

"And the prince Legolas, they say he is the greatest warrior of our kind!" Bellethiel went on.

"Archer!" I interrupted. "The greatest archer of our time. I have seen his footwork, and unless it has much improved, the same certainly cannot be said for his swordplay!"

"And our lady would know," Sanya grinned.

"Well, I'm sure our lady can teach him a thing or two, don't you think, Arnuríel?" Bellethiel laughed.

"If the prince wishes to practise sword play then perhaps," I agreed, smiling, as I wrapped the last honey cake, "but I may have to concede in an archery contest."

"Lady Arnuríel!"

I glanced up as my fellow maidens laughed at my words, as I fell silent. It was Nieríel, the head of the kitchens. I liked Nieríel, she as a kind woman who had often given me treats as an elfling, but her kitchens were her child and she could be a formidable woman when she wished. I was always a little nervous when I assisted in the kitchens, in worry that my work did not please her.

Nieríel came to my side and examined the baskets filled with neatly wrapped honey cakes that sat in front of me, and after an agonising moment, smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps we may make a cook of you yet, my lady," she told me, and I laughed.

"Are you sure of such a thing?" I replied.

"Well, perhaps not, but this is good work," Nieríel replied. She eyed me for a moment. "Maybe not enough to become a cook in my kitchens, but certainly enough for a few hours off."

I cocked my head at her. "What do you mean?"

Nieríel smiled. "I have seen how hard you have worked these past days for our guests. You were meant to spend the day here, but we can spare you for a few hours. Though I would advise that you leave the city, lest your father find out and reprimand me!"

* * *

I took Nieríel's good advice, hurrying first to my chambers only to change from my flour-dusted dress. As I always seemed to, Celebrían lounged upon her chaise in our joint chamber, her fingers deftly stitching closed a hole in a silken gown.

"Have you been thrown from the kitchens already?" she asked lightly. "You lasted longer than I thought."

I eyed her for a moment, before I threw one of my slippers at her. My aim was true, only a swift gasp and sharp duck saved my sister from a slipper to her face, and she grinned.

"And what of you, Rían?" I asked, calling back as I disappeared into my own chambers to change. "I thought you had been assigned to the stables this afternoon?"

"You truly thought I would undertake the task of mucking out the stables?" Celebrían laughed sharply. "Do you not know me at all, sister? Lona was asked to darn these but of course she, like you, would rather spend it in the stables so we swapped tasks."

I laughed slipped my wide necked hooded white coat-like gown up onto the edge of my shoulder and laced up the front deftly, before unplaiting the long loose plait at my back and pulling my hood up on to the crown of my head. Taking up my book, I returned to my sister. "That does sound more like you, I have to say."

Celebrían glanced up at me. "And what of you? Why do you leave the kitchens so early?"

"Nieríel has relieved me of my tasks for a few hours. I'm going into the woods for a while, I will be glad of some peace and silence."

"It isn't silence if you're singing," Celebrían smiled. She knew me too well.

"In our woods, song is part of the woods' silence, you know that," I replied with a laugh, as I headed for the doorway.

"Don't come back too late!" Celebrían called after me, and I smiled as I disappeared through the door.

I had to force myself to walk softly and calmly through the city, too excited was I to find some peace in my own company. I chose to head East out of the city, by the quieter road, rather than West, and as I reached the city borders, I heard the dancing of hooves before I saw the stallion.

Alrohar cantered to my side, and circled about me with an exhilarated nicker. I laughed, dropping my book in surprise, as he snatched at my hood, pulling it backwards.

"Alright!" I smiled, catching Alrohar's muzzle in my hands and gently stroking the soft velvet of his nose. "Alright… come on, then." I repulled the hood over my hair and picked up my book from ground, before swinging up on to Alrohar's broad back, and nudged him about with my heels, pushing him forwards into a steady canter, out of the city and into the trees. A white ghost lady riding bareback upon a grey ghost horse.

* * *

"I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone, the dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow…"

I hummed the soft lullaby of my childhood to myself, as I read my book, one finger slowly tracing each line, my eyes following each sentence, slowly taking in the words. The longer I took, the longer I could stay.

I had found myself a tall mallorn tree, and swung myself into the heavy boughs, just below the canopy of leaves my back against the trunk. My long sleeves hung from elbows, trailing down past the bough upon which I sat. I was perfectly comfortable in my perch, from where I could see all the surrounding woods.

I heard a nicker, and glanced down from my book to see Alrohar prance from behind a tree and look up at me expectantly. I laughed and finished the verse for him, calling the song down to him. "Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long, I am the force that in springtime will grow!"

Alrohar nodded his head happily before dropping it to graze softly at the thin blades of grass. I smiled fondly before looking back to my book. It was an old book, one I had pulled from my mother's library many moons before, one that contained the fullest version of my most beloved tale, the one I read at this moment; the tale of Beren and Luthien Tinuviel. It was a tragic tale, but there was such a power of love behind it, I could never help but be enthralled by it. That a man would undertake such an impossible task for the one he loved and that she in turn would give her life to be with him when he fell.

My sister and I were highborn. Ladies of great blood, descended from the High King Finarfin. I knew that my father hoped for great futures for Celebrían and I, and as such, great marriages. He had struck lucky with my sister. Celebrían, though a rebel in much of her life, was open to an arranged marriage if it came to it. Our father had hoped for a match between Elrond and one of his daughters, and so it seemed imminent, so besotted was Elrond with Celebrían. And though Rían had never likened herself as much as a romantic, I knew the feelings she in turn held deep within her heart for Elrond.

I, on the other hand, had determind ideas about love. I followed each and every one of my father's orders in the hope that one day, I might choose my own path in that one aspect of my life. Luthein defied all her father's wishes so she might wed that man she loved and I knew no bravery greater… I wanted the love she had, and I was still waiting for it… Surely, one day, I would find the man I was meant to be with…

"I am the voice of the past that will always be, filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal…"

A sudden and anxious whinney drew my attention sharply from my reverie, and my book, and I glanced up in surprise, with a frown, though I continued to sing as I searched for Alrohar down below me. "I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice…"

And suddenly, my song faded as I sat up straight.

There were riders coming through the trees. An escort of guards, riding on either side of two elves upon great grey stallions. A troupe of elves came behind them, on foot. In total, I guessed, perhaps two score of elves. The two banners they rode with were identical, and I recognized them instantly. The banner of Greenwood.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be…" I finished my song softly, my voice ringing gently through the trees like a bird's tune. "I am the voice of your hunger and pain…"

Alrohar was circling the base of my tree, waiting for me to come down to him, unsure of these new people. I glanced back at the approaching party, peering around my hood. I wanted one look at the crown prince, just to be sure.

There was no mistaking the king's son, Thranduil, riding proudly at the head of his elves, the leafy circlet adorning his straight blonde hair. I stole a quick glance at the elf by his side, not long come into manhood. The prince Legolas.

"I am the voice of the future, I am the voice, I am the voice…"

And in a moment, Legolas looked up into the trees and his blue eyes caught my own. For a split second, I held his gaze, taking in his young handsome face, his eyes wide and… almost enchanted?

The whole troupe had seen me now, those walking behind pointing and murmuring, Thranduil himself frowning, but not in displeasure. More in confusion and interest.

It was time for me to return to the city.

Tucking my book away, I almost rolled sideways, pushing myself off the branch and falling to the ground, landing catlike in the soft earth. Alrohar pranced across to me and I stroked his muzzle gently to settle him as I finished the lullaby. "I am the voice, I am the voice…"

Gentled, I swung up onto his back and span him about, casting one look back at the king and his party before I nudged Alrohar back to the city.

* * *

"They are here!" I called out, the moment I was within the city borders, and all elves within the vicinity of my voice turned to me in surprised. I pushed Alrohar on, into the city centre, still calling the news. "The party are here!"

It suddenly occurred to me that neither the wardens nor the Galadhrim had picked up any trace of the party approaching; I would have to speak to Haldir later.

"My lady!"

And there he was. Haldir hurried through my people who were slowly gathering around me, murmuring in confusion and surprise. I swung down from Alrohar as he approached to my side. "My lady Arnuríel, what is it?!"

"The king's son is here, his party barely a half away," I said in a rush. "Coming in on the Eastern road, perhaps two score of elves. The king's son, the young prince, their guard and their people."

"But they are not yet due for two days!" Haldir frowned.

I shrugged. "I know, but I also know what it is that I saw. I stayed long enough to ensure that my eyes told me the truth. I saw Thranduil, and his son Legolas too. They are here, and we must be ready."

Haldir swallowed for a moment, his surprise swiftly covered as he assumed his role as captain. "We will be ready. I shall ensure the guard are waiting to greet them, and the people. You go and alert the Lord and Lady…" he paused and gave me a small smile. "And change." I followed his eyes down my gown, and regarded the dirtied hem of my skirt and sleeves, dusted brown with earth.

"Captain," I nodded, and I turned and hurried through the crowds, parting for me as I rushed as elegantly as possible to the great mellorn and hurried up the stairs.

I found my parents seated in their own chambers, my father reading from a great volume, my mother staring from a window over her golden city.

"My lord, my lady," I gasped, a little out of breath.

"Arnuríel, tinu," my father said slowly, not looking up from his volume. "Steady yourself."

I swallowed and pulled down my hood, shaking my hair back. "Ada, naneth. The king's son and the young prince are here."

At this, my father looked up swiftly with a frown. "They are not yet due to two days-"

"They were lucky on the road," my mother said softly. "Their journey was easily made."

"Haldir is preparing the city as we speak," I went on. "They come in on the Eastern road, not thirty minutes away from our gates."

"Very well," Celeborn nodded, and rose from his seat. "Go, tinu, and prepare yourself, and your sister. We will meet them in the city centre, among our people."

I nodded, and left them alone together, hurrying back to my own chambers.

There I found Celebrían, precisely where she had been when I had left her. The only difference was that now the pile of darning had shrunk into nothing, the pile of finished darning sitting high beside her.

"If I have to darn another dress in next moon's cycle, I shall scream," Celebrían said to me, as I hurried in. "What are you in such a hurry ab-"

"The party from Greenwood have come," I interrupted, disappearing into my chamber. I swiftly began to unlace my dress. As I turned to my dressing chamber, I saw that Celebrían had followed me in, her expression shocked as I shrugged my dress from my shoulders.

"But they are not due for-"

"Two days, yes," I nodded, reaching into my wardrobe to pull out my royal gown. "But despite that, they are here, and so if I were you, I would change!"

Celebrían's eyes widened, and I laughed as she suddenly disappeared from my chamber and into her own, curtains flying as she went. Instead, I pulled my own gown over my head and stepped to my mirror to adjust it. Like most of my gowns, the round neck was wide, sitting on the edge of my shoulders. It clung to my upper body, before meeting the golden mantle at my waist and falling from my hips, touching my toes in front, and the train trailing behind me. Like the gown, the sleeves clung to my upper arms and then fell in sweeping silks, the longest hem reaching my feet. I swiftly pulled a comb through my slightly touseled hair, arranging it as swiftly as I could before I picked up my circlet. The crown of golden flowers, each set with a white stone, nestled perfectly among my blonde locks, cool against the skin of my forehead.

"Are you ready?"

Celebrían was suddenly at my shoulder, her gown a near match to mine, her golden and white crown depicting vines but sitting upon her head like mine. Two sisters, two ladies of Lorien. I smiled. We were both ready.

* * *

**Another chapter for your indulgement :) Song is 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I had not seen a greeting ceremony such as this in all my years, I thought to myself, as I stood in my place. Celebrían and I had taken position on the first step at the base of our great mellorn tree, I to the left, and she to the right. Haldir stood at my side, a step below, and in front of us, our people made a great pathway to allow our guests forward, when they arrived. Glancing up around me, I could see the entire city had truly come to see these new guests of our, this strange party from Greenwood. They were in the boughs of trees, looking down from stairs, from balconies, all eyes watchful and eager.

"Never have I seen quite a stir among our people…" Celebrían murmured, her eyes following mine.

I looked to her. "Nor I," I replied.

"You said the crown prince is bringing but two score, Arnuríel," Haldir asked me. "Do you not think our people might find their arrival a little of a let down?"

I laughed. "I believe the crown prince and his son will be enough to keep their eyes entertained."

"Did you catch a glimpse of the young prince?" Celebrían asked, her interest suddenly peaked.

I smiled softly in faint amusement. "I did."

"Your verdict, my lady?" my sister said with a mocking grin.

"As handsome as he was destined to be," I replied with not flicker of emotion betrayed, though my mind strayed from my words. I remembered the conversation of which I had partaken just that morning. By the wise handsome features of his father, and the famous beauty of his mother, the prince Legolas indeed handsome blood and his face reflected it. But there had been something in the brief moment in which our eyes met; a beauty I had not yet seen in neither lord nor lady. It intrigued me…

"Hm," Rían snorted. "I shall be my own judge of that. And he still has not apologised for his past actions."

"They are coming!" The sudden faint shout went out, and before I realised what was happening, music had begun to play and my back had straightened, my head raised, ready to receive our royal guests.

It felt like a long while before finally the crown prince came into view, but finally, to whisperings and scattered applause and song, Thranduil rode his great white stallion toward us. His eyes caught mine and I thought I saw a flicker of something; amused triumph perhaps? Though I did not understand the cause for such an emotion. The king's son halted his stallion several feet from our steps, and he waited there for a moment, his eyes passing from my sister, to I, to Haldir and so back again.

And then, his flea bitten mare trotting so as to catch up, the young prince rode into his own view, pulling the mare sharply up beside his father. His piercing blue eyes were wide and curious, looking down first upon Celebrían, before crossing to me, and suddenly his eyes widened further and he muttered words to his father. Thranduil gave the slightest inclination of his head, before he swiftly dismounted and stepped gracefully toward us. Legolas swung down after him, and followed in the shadow of his footstep.

"Your highnesses," Haldir announced, and bowed his head, all our people following his lead. I in turn nodded my own head graciously. "You are most welcome here. Might I present our Lord Celeborn, and Galadríel, Lady of Light."

I stepped ever so slightly to my left, turning a little, as I heard the soft rustle of gowns as my royal parents descended the stairs behind us. They were well practised at this royal entrance.

"Thranduil Oropherion," my ada greeted, spreading his hands in welcome. "It has been too long once again, my old friend. How do we allow this to happen?"

Thranduil gave his thin but amused smile. "In faith, I do not know. It is indeed good to return to the trees of Lorien once more. And to once again look upon the great face of your lady." He bowed his head to my naneth.

"You ever flatter me, Thranduil," Galadríel replied softly.

"You are earlier than we expected," Celeborn added.

"We had safe paths on the road," Thranduil replied. "Good fortune favoured us this journey. And…" His eyes suddenly passed to me. "There was a little help in finding your great city."

Celeborn glanced at me and I swallowed, staring determinedly at the ground. "And so this must be the young prince Legolas."

Legolas bowed his head in respect. "My lord, it is a pleasure to finally see your city as you once saw mine. I thank you for your kind hospitality."

Celeborn nodded approvingly. "You were but an elfling when last we met. Now I see a true warrior prince. I should be interested to see how your archery compares to that of the Galadhrim, we hear stories that none can contest to the youngest Greenwood prince."

"I do not dare to even hope that I might near the skill of your Galadhrim, for I too have heard tales," Legolas replied. I smiled. He had not seemed the type to be so modest when we had first met. He suddenly caught my eye and caught my smile, and smiled back.

"He is a credit to you," Celeborn told Thranduil.

"And your daughters to you," Thranduil countered, his gaze now passing onto us. "For these are they, I presume? I must admit I did not expect to find young ladies such as this, and yet my expectations were high."

"Time flies too fast," Celeborn agreed, "but it has flown well. This-"

But Thranduil raised his hand to silence my father. "No, no. Indulge me. Allow me to guess again."

I remembered clearly the day we had stood before him last, and he had bent over us, regarding us for a time before correctly distinguishing us. I was curious as to how he would fare this time.

But barely a moment passed, before Thranduil bowed his head to Rían. "Lady Celebrían, a pleasure. You are indeed the beauty I have heard you to be. Lord Elrond in particular speaks most highly of you."

Celebrían raised her head proudly as she nodded. "My lord, the pleasure is all mine."

"And so of course," Thranduil smiled, his eyes falling to me, "Lady Arnuríel. The woodland angel whose voice so guided us here. We must thank you, I think."

"Not at all, my lord," I replied with a quiet smile. "It is a great privilege to have you here."

"For a moment, I was unsure of who you were, in the woods," Thranduil went on. "It took a moment for me to recognise you. My son believed that you were Nimrodel, or something like her." He laughed, a surprisingly hearty sound for such a man, and I glanced at Legolas. He was not blushing but in the way he looked at me then straight at the floor with determined eyes, I could tell he felt embarrassed. I smiled gently.

"His highness flatters me," I replied, and at this Legolas glanced back up, something of hopefulness in his blue eyes. "To be likened to Nimrodel is a great honour." I could suddenly feel a hard stare upon me, and when I glanced up to my father, I found him glaring suspiciously down at me. My eyes widened slightly and I looked back to the floor. I was going to have to cover for Nieríel later.

"It is my deepest regret that we are not quite prepared for your arrival, the feast to welcome you to our woods is not for two nights yet," my mother began, a hand moving gently to my father's arm. "But for now you must be weary. Let us show your people to their lodgings, and not think upon such matters as treaties for now."

"Rest for I and my people would be well received, I thank you," Thranduil replied graciously.

Galadríel nodded. "Haldir, our Captain, will take charge of your people. Arnuríel, tinu, if you would show his highness to his chambers, and Celebrían? Would you take the young prince?"

I glanced at my mother as she directed the suggestion to me, and I nodded willingly. "Of course. My lord?" I turned to Thranduil.

Thranduil inclined his great head to me, and as my great parents turned and made their way back to their own chambers, I followed, the king's son at the hem of my gown. I soon turned off the main stairway of the mellorn, and climbed a smaller stair to the royal guest chambers, taking our guest to the largest and most glorious of those rooms.

Golden sun beams flooded through the leaves at the windows, dappling the entire room in the warmest, softest of light. I stood back as Thranduil strode past me and surveyed the room in silence for a moment.

"I hope it is to your liking, my lord, it is the finest guest room we here possess," I ventured softly, stroking one of the long silver velvet curtains absentmindedly.

"It will do very nicely, little lady, thank you," Thranduil nodded approvingly, turning to me. He regarded me with a calculating eye for a moment, and I felt like I was not yet dismissed. "I sense I may have caused some trouble in telling of your whereabouts earlier this afternoon?"

I laughed. "No trouble that was not by own making, my lord, I assure you. True, I was not intended to be in the woods at all, and my father will have something to say, but the fault is entirely my own."

"It is strange, for I seem to recall that while your sister often ran astray- and perhaps still does- I was of the impression that you, on the other hand, were the… shall we say, the 'obedient one'?"

I smiled again and bowed my head. "That is generally how we are known. I had been undertaking my tasks this morning but unfortunately the kitchens and I do not have a the best of understandings. The lady of the kitchens, as such, allowed me to take my leave early and I took the opportunity to ride out of the city. My father does… or did not know. No doubt I shall have to explain before too long."

Thranduil nodded. "I see. Well, you may tell him that I, for one, and my son too, I think, were very glad you abandoned your tasks early. It was an unexpected greeting, but a welcome one. I must admit, the thought of Nimrodel ran also through my mind." He placed a long fingered hand on my shoulder and gave me a calculating, but affectionate look that reminded me of my father. "You are a gift to our race, Arnuríel. You have your father's sense and respect, but also your mother's untamed beauty. Do not let Celeborn reprimand you too harshly or I shall have words with him." And then to my very great surprise, the great king's son winked.

I laughed and nodded. "As you wish my lord, thank you. I shall have your possessions brought to you at once."

"Thank you," Celeborn bowed, and, with a deep gracious curtsey, I turned and descended his stairs. I had never been sure of what to make of Thranduil but I now knew that I liked him. The thought of crossing him terrified me but I had no plans to do so.

* * *

"Ah, Ríel!"

I turned sharply as I heard the call of my name, my hair whipping back as I looked around. Celebrían and the prince Legolas were standing together in the centre of the smaller guest room, a little less grander than Thranduil's but just as lovely. Celebrían grinned and beckoned to me, and I obediently entered and crossed to them, giving Legolas a welcoming smile as I went.

"Sister, you will never guess what it was that Legolas and I were just discussing?" Rían said to me, giving me a wicked grin.

I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Legolas who was wearing a small smile. "If only I could guess!"

"Legolas was just making his deepest apologies over the small dispute that occurred between us during our last meeting," Rían said triumphantly, and slipped her arm through Legolas'. Legolas looked down at the floor, his smile widening slightly.

I laughed. "Small? Small dispute?"

"It was hardly anything, but it is very courteous of the princeling to say anything," Celebrían grinned.

I smiled incredulously at Legolas. "My lord, that is too kind of you! I only hope she did not bully you into an apology too harshly."

"It was only appropriate," Legolas shrugged with a ruthful grin, and, before I could believe it, a wink of his own. I could hardly contain my surprise. Like father, like son.

"And have you in turn made your own apologies, sister?" I asked, my own smile widening as I turned to Celebrían.

Celebrían's eyes widened. "…I was just about to!" she replied in such a way that I knew instantly she was in no such process.

"I'm sure," I giggled.

"But her ladyship has no need to apol-" Legolas began, suddenly frowning at me.

I shook my head. "She has every need to, do you not, Celebrían?" Celebrían glowered at me. I looked back at Legolas with an innocent smile. "I hope you will be very happy here, during your stay. If you have need of anything, do not hesitate to say so."

Legolas bowed graciously to me. "Thank you, my lady, that is most kind. I very much intend to enjoy my visit to your city."

I nodded. "Rían, are you coming?"

Rían nodded. "I suppose so." She slipped her arm from Legolas' and gave him a wide curtsey. "My lord."

"My ladies," he smiled, and Rían ducked out of his chambers, taking my hand and dragging me after her, leaving the young prince to himself.

"So are you now content with yourself?" I asked, as we climbed to our own chambers. "You have succeeded in pulling an apology from the poor man, and issued none yourself?"

"I am very content with myself," Celebrían nodded, "and I have decided that I do indeed like the young prince."

"Well that is a relief, I shall not ready myself for the prevention of a second attack," I laughed.

"And what of you, dear sister?"

I frowned. "What of me?"

"What do you think of the little lord?"

Now my eyebrows rose. "I think he, like you, has very much grown up and I look forward to becoming better acquainted with him."

My eyebrows descended once again as I finished; Celebrían was regarding me with a look I had never seen adorn her face before. A calculating look as though she were trying to figure out if I meant something more, even if I did not know it myself. Which I certainly did not.

"Hm…" she said after a while. "Well to that I can only agree."

And she disappeared into her private chambers, drawing the sweeping curtains closed and I was left in our entrance chamber alone, utterly perplexed.


	5. Chapter 5

Celebrían's manner was not out of character in any way the next morning, as we took breakfast together in our open chamber, and so I brushed the strange discussion of the previous night aside. As Celebrían devoured a bowl of grapes and cranberries and apple drenched in cream, I breakfasted contentedly upon honey cakes and strawberries.

"Did you see the head of Thranduil's guard?" Celebrían asked amidst conversation, picking grapes delicately from their stems.

I shook my head. "No, I did not notice, why?"

"Do you remember that young elf maiden we met before? The daughter of the captain?"

"Tauríel?" I frowned, then stared in surprise. "Tauríel is the new head of the guard? She's here?!"

"Unless my eyes were cheated," Celebrían nodded.

I was stunned. She had achieved as much I had, it seemed… And yet I distinctly remembered how unsure of her I had been. I had wanted to like the elfling when we had first met, but, like Legolas, I had found my liking much diminished as our acquaintance was made.

"Do you think she has matured? Like her young prince?" Celebrían asked, with a wicked grin.

"And like you?" I added, and Celebrían's grin faded as she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled. "I am sure we will find out for ourselves before too long. They are warriors, both of them, it is only a matter of time before they find the training grounds."

"As you should be at this moment, dear sister?" Celebrían asked.

I frowned, and then my eyes widened again as I noticed how high the sun had risen. Indeed, she was right, I was due at the grounds imminently.

I heard nought but ringing bell-like laughter as I almost fell over my own skirts as I hurried to my dressing chamber to change. I laced a thin blue gown up over my cream shift and swiftly donned boots.

"You may laugh," I called back, "but I seem to remember Haldir telling me that you yourself are due for your tests this day!"

The laughter stopped instantly, and I grinned to myself as I heard the rustling and grumbling as Celebrían dragged herself to her own chamber to change. Celebrían's abilities to shoot an arrow were as good as any other elf's but Rían's unwillingness to be a warrior resulted in her training very little. Haldir and our father appeased the situation by deciding that Celebrían be exempt from all training with the exception of once every three months when she be required to undertake tests to ensure her skills were still satisfactory.

Barely minutes later, Celebrían was dressed and, after snatching a few last berries from the table, followed my from our chambers. "Three months always passes far too quickly, are you sure it is today…"

"Absolutely," I smiled.

* * *

In the end, and after much complaint and overshot arrows, Haldir put Celebrían out of her misery and informed her that she had scraped through her tests. I had finished assisting Daugion in the training of a few elflings, posing as Daugion's opponent, and so I persuaded Rían to stay and watch the sparring that was no occurring; the elder or more experienced warriors challenging each other to duals.

"I still believe they moved the target back between those last two shots, that's the only reason I overfired," Celebrían grumbled to me, leaning forward upon the fence as we watched Haldir take on Mellion.

I laughed. "I can absolutely vouch for Haldir that he did not."

"My lady Arnuríel," a voice suddenly greeted politely, and a little, I recognised, tentatively. "My lady Celebrían."

We both turned our heads.

The prince Legolas had arrived and was standing on my other side, two friends behind him. I recognised one, the lady Tauríel, captain of the Greenwood guard. Tauríel, now that I noticed her truly, had grown up like the rest of us. Tall and elegant, she was undeniably beautiful. Her long auburn hair was swept back with intricate braids with oberservant, calculating eyes.

I smiled and nodded a greeting. "My lord."

"Your highness," Celebrían replied brightly, with an open grin, her grumbles forgotten. "How are you on this morning? Well rested, I hope?"

"Well rested, yes, I thank you," Legolas replied, with an extra smile at me. I shyly looked back to where Haldir was making yet another assault upon Mellion and tucked a loose strand of hair back.

Celebrían also looked back to the training ring. "Oh, that was a well fought backhand, Mellion surely has the fight now!"

I smiled knowingly. "Not necessarily."

Celebrían looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on, Ríel!"

"I mean it!" I replied with a laugh. "Mellion has good balance, but he is not an attacker, he is a defender. He specialises in blocking and parrying. Haldir is an attacker, and he is patient. Against most enemies, that is a winning combination. If Haldir can hold up a good level of attack, and he manages to catch Mellion off guard, just a wrong foot placed too far back? Haldir will have the victory."

Rían was still watching me, one arched eyebrow curving far higher than the other. "Alright. If Mellion takes the fight, I have your wardrobe for a moon's cycle. And if Haldir has the win-"

I grinned. "You take swordplay lessons for a moon's cycle. _From_ Haldir!"

Celebrían narrowed her eyes at me. "Done!"

My grin widened and I turned back to watch Haldir, my warrior's eye looking even closer for the hints of the way the battle was turning. Celebrían knew not what she was looking for, and instead just watched in pure hope. I suddenly noticed Legolas watching me from the corner of my eye, his expression of perplexed amusement.

"I shall assume this to be… not unusual behaviour between you?" he asked me.

I bit my lip as I smiled back ruthfully.

"Call it sisterly affection!" Celebrían near shouted as Mellion suddenly made an attack upon Haldir, and the captain brought his blade up just in time to block it.

"Sisterly affection, I see," Legolas did not seem to quite believe us and I laughed.

"Something like that," I nodded.

"Ríel, you still have the plum gown, do you not?" Rían suddenly asked me, her eyes still trained upon Haldir and Mellion, gleefully lit up. "With the silver threading?"

"I do," I nodded.

"I look forward to wearing that one," Celebrían laughed.

"You do not seem to mind," Legolas commented to me.

"I do not when I know she will not be wearing it," I agreed.

"But your agreement-" Legolas frowned.

I nodded again, this time towards Haldir and Mellion. "Watch."

Legolas' frown deepened and he looked towards the training ring.

Haldir was undergoing a volley of blows from Mellion who seemed suddenly exhilarated in this surprising turn of events in which he had the upper hand. The whole crowd were beginning to become excited; we could all sense the end of the exercise was nigh. Most appeared to be rooting for Mellion; they had seen Haldir win too many times.

I was grinning quietly to myself. This was new territory for Mellion and it would only be a matter of time before his footing became uncertain, and then Haldir would take instant advantage of his situation.

And there it was. Mellion's right foot was twisted behind his left and Haldir saw it. Within a second, he had knocked Mellion flat to the ground with the smooth of his blade, and the point was at his throat.

I looked at my sister, among the cheering and applause. "I shall inform Haldir of your interest in blade work, shall I?"

Celebrían drew herself up and shook back her hair with a disdainful sniff. "If you must."

Legolas laughed out loud and gave me a curious smile. "I am curious, Lady Arnuríel, how did you know how the fight would turn?"

Celebrían made a noise beside me. "Oh, she always knows. That is what earned her title, after all."

Legolas frowned. "Title?"

"The Warrior?" Celebrían asked. "Surely you have heard of the two sisters of Lorien? The Warrior and the Healer?"

The expression in Legolas' eyes suddenly changed. He appeared utterly taken aback as he eyes moved from Celebrían to me. I exchanged a glance with Celebrían as there was suddenly a shout across the field.

"Lady Arnuríel!"

I glanced across to see Mellion striding over, Haldir on his tail. "My lady, you are the only one here to ever put Haldir in his place, I believe it is your turn!"

"Mellion, I am hardly dressed for-"

"It has never stopped you before, my lady," Haldir said with a wicked grin.

I sighed with a smile. They knew I was always far too tempted by a training fight to say no.

"Show off a little, for once in your life, Ríel, we have guests after all!" Celebrían laughed.

"Rían, you know I don't fight to show off," I shoved my sister lightly.

"No but you do to prove you're the best!"

"It's just training," I laughed lightly.

"I… I had heard of the two sisters of Lorien," Legolas suddenly said, with a glance at his companions. "But I… I believed Lady Arnuríel to be the healer?!"

"I also have heard of the warrior sister of Lorien," Tauríel nodded with a suspicious frown. "But I took her to be the lady Celebrían, being the fiercer of the pair."

I sighed, with a faint smile. "An honest mistake, and one often made, I can assure you."

"But the lady Celebrían does not have the heart to swing a blade nor take life," Haldir explained.

"It's true," Celebrían nodded next to me. "I can shoot an arrow as passably as the next elf but only self defence. Arnuríel on the other hand…" She shot me a knowing smile.

"Forgive me, I just still cannot quite believe it," Legolas bowed his head apologetically.

"Well then," Haldir announced. "Perhaps her ladyship would allow me a rest, and his highness would like to take my place. Give the Greenwood prince a true demonstration of our lady's skill. In person."

Tauríel's eyebrows raised. "A wonderful idea. The skill of our elves has yet to be proven in this tame wood."

All the elves in hearing distance had begun to smile, some knowingly, some smugly, and whispers began to spread, through both the elves of Lorien and Greenwood. Legolas noticed but ignored them for the moment, as he and I began to protest simultaneously.

"Haldir, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"My lord, I agree with the lady, perhaps not-"

"Oh, Legolas, you are the best we have, show them what we can do!" Tauríel begged.

Legolas shook his head. "Tauríel, I cannot even possibly consider harming the lady Arnuríel!"

I faltered. Stopped mid sentence and turned to look up at the prince.

"Harming me?"

Legolas glances at me. "Well of course. We are here for a peace treaty, and even if that were not enough, simply the thought of you being hurt by my blade and by my hand is unthinkable. I would never forgive myself."

I could almost feel Celebrían and Haldir's grins beside me. Celebrían openly grinning in knowing anticipation. Haldir smiling a more hidden sly smile.

"You are sure then, of making a hit," I asked, my face passive.

"Well, of being able to, of course," Legolas nodded, with a slight frown.

I nodded. "And of a win?"

"Why not a win?" Tauríel replied, if a little coldly.

I swallowed, and took a long breath. I was not a show off, nor one to boast of my abilities. But I was fiercely competitive about certain abilities I possessed, and my skill at swordplay was one. I was used to people doubting that I was as good as I was, but I did not like it when those who did doubt me also assumed their superiority in skill over me.

I had begun my training in swordplay as an elfling, not long after I had begun working with a bow. Like all young elves, the bow was my primary weapon. Until I had first been handed a blade. It was then that I had come alive. My training programme was shifted, the swordmaster taking me on as almost a personal apprentice. He had built my skills up, until that day I remembered so well. The day when the swordmaster handed me my greatest gift. A pair of long elven blades, elegantly and lovingly created to suit my own height, weight, balance, ability and style. My blades and no one else's, and with them I was nigh invincible to common man, dwarf and even elf. It was my experience in combat that told me that; the number of wins I had to the number of losses. And it was one of my few skills. I did not excel in the geography of our land, nor the history, and neither was I skilled in literature or embroidery. Music and arts, weaponry and horses. My skills lay in those areas. And they were deep set.

"Haldir, do my blades still hang in the armoury tent after our practise yesterday?" I asked the captain, as Celebrían's smile, if possible, widened.

Haldir nodded, his eyes still grinning wickedly. "They do, my lady."

"Thank you," I replied, and with a last glace at the prince, I strode straight across the training ring and ducked into the armoury tent.

It was a swift change that I made. I unlaced the threading down the front of my pale blue gown, and laid it aside, leaving me standing in just the thin cream silk shift dress I wore beneath it. I swiftly laced a leather bodice about my chest and waist, and leather arm braces around my lower arms, before slipping off my thin slippers to replace them with practical knee length boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail with a thin length of twine and was just about to reach for my blades when I reconsidered. I was not rebel enough to cut the skirt off at the knees, it wasn't a thing done by elven ladies, and I was certainly not about to. But it took just two quick slices of a knife to slit the skirt twice, up the front of my left leg and of my right, from hem to thigh.

Satisfied, I reached for the two blades that sat, one above the other, in brackets upon the tent wall. They were twins, utterly alike in every way; balance, length, weight, design. The blades were the full length of my arm, the hilt an added length. The blades were slim and elegant, as any elven blade is, and curved slightly as it rose from the hilt. There was a hook on the long edge of the blade, and all the silver metal was inlaid with twisting patterns of gold leaf vines and leaves. Lhang blades. My longest serving dance partners, as I liked to think of them.

When I stepped from the tent, I paused in sudden surprise. Prior to my entrance the number of those at the grounds numbered perhaps 50. All of them warriors, training or watching those training.

Now that number had, I judged, tripled, every elf of the Greenwood party, with the exception of Thranduil himself, and many of my own were gathering at the fence lines, murmuring to each other. The murmurs quieted as I stepped into their midst, the fencing ground cleared of those training.

The young prince Legolas stood just inside the fence line and, bless him, looked utterly bewildered. As though he did not quite understand how it was that he had come to be here.

I sighed and drew a long breath as I strode across the grounds, stopping in the centre of the grounds, watching Legolas intently. He was staring back at me, still with wide, unsure eyes; it felt like he were trying to work out what it was that I was thinking, like he was looking through my eyes and into my soul. I had never felt subject to such a gaze before, not even my mother.

Then he suddenly straightened his back, his unsurity replaced by a determination and he marched to meet me.

"You are sure of this, my lady?" he asked me, the flicker of another frown crossing his forehead.

"I am, my lord," I nodded. "My worry is, are you?"

Legolas looked a little taken aback, and then he took up his stance, his own lhang blades in his hand, prepared, the determination reappeared with such ferocity that suddenly I saw the young Legolas elfling I had first met. The Legolas I had wanted to throw to the ground upon his mockery of my people.

And now, here was that opportunity I had never had in my childhood!

I grinned and took up my own stance. One blade out in front of me, held parallel to the ground, my other arm above my head and holding the blade down the length of my back.

And then I waited. It had been one of my first lessons as an elfling. Always wait for your opponent to make the first move.

And we waited. For several long moments, barely blinking, not a hair moving, not a breath taken.

And then, without any trace of a hint of movement, Legolas leapt toward me, one sword swinging about his head, the other coming ringing down to clash against one of my own.

And so it began, a ducking weaving dance of singing metal.

I found that I had to use every trick in all my books. I remembered what I had said to the kitchen maids; Legolas' footwork would have had to deeply improve and it had improved. I swallowed as I flung myself into a back flip to avoid a barrage of blows, falling to a crouch and powering forward into an attack. I found fighting a new opponent was like riding a new horse; you had to work out how they ticked, what their habits were. I quickly established that Legolas was quick and he was an attacker. Just as I was. So I had to be better.

My advantage, I decided, was that Legolas was an archer. He found it easier to fight in one spot. He had good footwork, but he barely moved from one spot if he could, turning in one place.

And so I went to work, rolling, flipping, doing everything I could to keep him turning, trying to find where I had moved to next.

I parried yet another blow, and found our four blades caught in an elegant twist, the only barrier between our faces, which were suddenly inches from each other. For a moment we stared into each other's blue eyes, a powerful look of determination and surprise, before I twisted away, throwing his blades back and pushing him away. He stumbled ever so slightly and we suddenly paused, both of us panting ever so slightly. Weighing up our next options.

I suddenly saw two figures out of the corner of my eye, and looked across. Legolas followed my gaze.

Our fathers had arrived.

I swallowed. I knew my father, once he knew the full story, would not approve. Indeed, he already looked stern. Thranduil on the other hand looked curious.

Legolas seemed to take a sudden new determination from the appearance of his father, a determination to do him proud, and he suddenly undertook a new attack that took all my speed to dodge.

Just as he was now adamant to prove his worth to his father, I was not determined to prove my worth to him. And I could.

Gritting my teeth, I duck another swing, parried another few shots, and then, with a flick of my wrist, disarmed one of his blades. It went flying, and thudded into the earth, point first.

For a moment Legolas was stunned, then he put all his effort into two more swings of his remaining sword before I knocked him to the ground, sharply placed my foot over his blade while it was flat to the floor, my other foot on the other side of him, so that I was almost straddling him to keep him grounded, one blade lying against his throat, the other pointing straight down at him from behind my head.

And so it was suddenly over.

Applause suddenly erupted in my ears but all I could so was stare down into Legolas' eyes, still crouched over him. He was staring up at me with a mix of emotions I could hardly fathom… surprise, respect, dismay…

I swallowed, and glanced up, my eyes finding the two men I was searching for. My father looked even sterner, if that was at all possible. And Thranduil… Thranduil I could not decide…

The competitive emotion I had first felt has disapitated in my victory and in the look of Legolas' eyes.

I rose slowly, sheathing both my blades, stepping away and holding a hand out to pull Legolas up. He leapt up swiftly, and held my hand for a quick moment before I bit my lip and stepped away. I did not look back as I walked through the arena, leapt the fence and strode away through the parted crowd…

* * *

After my triumph in the arena, I retired to my chambers to change before hiding myself away in the depths of the stables, grooming horses and cleaning tack. I was quiet at dinner with my parents and Celebrían, and then I stole myself away once again to my chambers with a book. The truth was, I felt dreadful. I had embarrassed a prince in front of his father no less, and taken great pleasure in it. And the further truth was that I was not particularly good at apologising. For small things, sorry was easy; but when I truly wanted to apologise, I never seemed able to get out the right words. And so I hid all day; hiding from those congratulating me, from Legolas…

But it seemed I could not escape my father.

I glanced up from my book, to see him standing in my doorway, the imposing man that he was. He said not a word throughout dinner, and I had avoided his eyes at all costs.

"Ada," I asked tentatively, rising.

"Arnuríel," my father said, his voice stern, his hands clasped behind his back. "I saw your training session with the prince earlier today. You fought very well."

"Thank you, my lord," I nodded, looking to the floor. My father seemed so stern, that I decided formality to be my best defence for the moment.

"However," Celeborn continued. "I do not wish it to become a habit of yours to embarrass our guests. You may not have seen his face as you walked away from your victory, but I did. We are here to create a peace treaty, not start a war."

"And for that I am sorry, my lord, truly," I broke in honestly, dropping a deep submissive curtsey before stepping to my father, my hands clasping his hands. "I wished no such feelings upon the prince. It will not happen again, I promise it. In truth, I also saw his face as I departed and it left a heavy feeling upon my heart."

Celeborn regarded me for a moment, then clasped my fingers in his. "Come, tinu," he said softly, leading me to my window seat. "What was it that he said to you? I know you, you would not have undertaken that fight so ferociously without a strong incentive. A _very_ strong incentive."

"He… he judged his skills to b clearly superior to mine," I explained and suddenly the whole fiasco felt petty and childish. "A silly thing to fight over."

"No, tinu," Celeborn shook his head. "We are none of us perfect, no matter how so we may seem. The prince might underestimate others, or perhaps overestimate himself. And you, you are too readily eager to defend your pride when the right words are said. This is not a fault to try to change; it is a part of what makes you who you are. Simply be mindful of it."

"Yes, ada," I nodded with a ruthful smile and he pressed a light kiss to my forehead.

"It seems we cannot meet with the Lord Legolas without one of my unruly daughters resorting to a fight," he smiled bemusedly. "But at least you went about it with a challenge and honour." I grinned at him. "In truth, you fought very well. You fought wonderfully. I doubt Thranduil and his son will be so quick in their scathing of our people in future!"

I laughed. "Should they do so, I am prepared to remind them for you, ada!"

My father laughed with me as rose. "I am sure. Now my daughter, take you rest, you have a long warden's duty come the morrow, do you not?"

I nodded. "There are rumours of an orc party to the west, I ride to see for myself what these rumours are."

"As long as you are returned for the great feast we have prepared," Celeborn agreed. "Sleep well, tinu."

I curtseyed before I stepped forward to plant a kiss upon his cheek. "Goodnight, ada."


	6. Chapter 6

I rose early the next morn, before even the sun itself, and breakfasted in my own chamber, eating slowly as I dressed simultaneously. The events on yesterday were still playing on my mind as I took my time lacing up the bodice of my top and wrapping my sash around my waist before buckling the thick belt over the top. It was now occurring to me, that in all my own thoughts and guilts, I had not even stopped to consider how Legolas might be feeling.

Embarrassed? Angry? I would have to face him and find out sometime. And apologise, I knew I had to apologise.

But not now. Now I had another task to undertake. I needed all my attention and concentration this morning. I thrust my lhang blades into the scabbards at my back, pushed knives into my belts and thigh straps, and swiftly plaited my hair into a long loose intricate fishtail braid.

Alrohar was in a frisky mood. He danced about while I attempted to tack him up, nipping at my hair teasingly as I tried to get the bit into his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he leapt away when I tried to tighten his girth.

"Come on, Alrohar! We have a task to do!"

Alrohar nosed the ground and I eyed him suspiciously. He began to paw at the earth.

"Oh no…! Alrohar, don't you dare!"

The stallion was beginning to bend his knees. He knew he was not allowed to roll in his saddle. Which gave him precisely enough reason to do it.

"Alrohar, no!" I laughed aloud, crossing to him swiftly and vaulting into the saddle, nudging him forwards. He snorted and trotted forwards, satisfied that he had made me laugh. I rode him to meet the rest of our small ranging party. There were but thirteen of us, led by Daugion and myself. All of us wardens; these were but rumours of orcs, not enough for us to draw out all the wardens, nor indeed the Galadhrim.

"You are ready, my lady?" Daugion asked, as the last two elves mounted their houses.

I nodded. "I am Warden this morning. Shall we ride out?"

"Indeed," Daugion agreed. He turned to our wardens. "We ride west! You know what it is that we seach for; orc traces. A small party are rum oured to be in those parts, coming very close to our borders. Should you find evidence, call for either Warden Arnuríel or myself. Be thorough. Let us go."

Daugion nudged his great black stallion forwards and pushed him into a canter out of the city. Alrohar threw in an enthusiastic buck before bolting after him. I let him throw himself about for a few strides, and then he settled into an easy pace, following Daugion's Asrillan through the woods.

We rode steadily for some time, crossing the river Nimrodel and finally breaking out of the trees at our borders just as the sun fully broke over the horizon. As soon as we were out into the open, the wardens spread out, keeping each other within visible distance but covering as much ground as we could.

I pulled Alrohar back to a slow walk, letting the reins go long as he stretched out his neck and I scanned the ground for traces or tracks. There was nothing. The ground was smooth…

"There's no signs, Alro…" I murmured to the stallion as we paced across the landscape. Alrohar nickered to me and I smiled. "I know, it is a good thing."

"My lady Warden! Arnuríel!"

The call came from the left flank and I glanced about, Alrohar's head raising with pricked ears. We were several hundred yards from the Lorien borders now, though the trees were still visible. Daugion was on my right and he nodded to me as he caught my eye.

I gathered up Alrohar's reins and pulled him about, pushing him into a canter towards the warden who had called.

"Farad, what is it?" I asked, pulling Alrohar up sharply.

Farad wheeled his mare around, nodding towards the ground. I followed his eyes, and swung myself down from Alrohar, keeping a hold of his reins in one hand, I knelt, touching the soft earth with my other hand.

Tracks. Unmistakable tracks; years ranging the lands had taught me as such. For a moment I wondered what Celebrían would make of these tracks. She would make nothing of them, I knew, she knew not how to read signs such as these.

"Call Daugion," I instructed Farad swiftly.

Daugion gave his call, while my fingers continued to test the earth. I felt the steady hoofbeats as Daugion rode Asrillan to us.

"Arnuríel, what is it?"

"An orc, these tracks are unmistakeable," I replied. I pointed. "Just one, here. It comes this way, stops here, then turns and retreats." I glanced back to our borders. "It dared venture no closer to our city, it would seem."

"But just one?"

I rose from the ground. "Just one."

Daugion nodded. "Alright. Arnuríel, ride ahead. Follow these tracks, see what you come across. We will continue to scan the landscape. Farad, go with Arnuríel."

I swiftly mounted back up, throwing Farad a smile. "Very well. Come, Farad." Now that we had a heading, I dared increase the pace. I squeezed Alrohar's flanks and pushed him into a canter, Farad at my heels as I raced away from the wardens. I let Alrohar check the path ahead of us, sitting deep in the saddle, while my eyes remained fixed upon the ground, following the tracks that Farad had found.

For a long while they ran alone; still the tracks of a single orc who had run first towards the city and then retreated. And then, I suddenly pulled up sharply on Alrohar's reins and he squealed in surprise.

"I am sorry, my friend," I whispered swiftly, instantly relaxing the reins and patting his neck gently, before I looked back to the ground. "Farad, look here!"

The young new Warden trotted forwards and stared down. "By the stars… the rumours were true."

The tracks had multiplied. They were many hundred yards from our borders, but our borders were still in sight even from here. The tracks were a milling mass, footprints stamped deep into the earth.

"How many would you say, lady Warden?"

I sighed, as I wheeled Alrohar about again, the stallion rising into a half rear as he turned sharply on his haunches. "I could not say for sure, twenty at least. Nearer thirty, I would guess."

"That is no reassuring number," Farad warned.

"No," I agreed. "No, it is not…"

"How long ago were they here, do you think?"

I raised my eyes from the earth with a small smile. "How many do you think, young Warden?"

Farad frowned and regarded the ground closely. "Two days?"

I nodded. "Good. Two at minimum, three at most. They have moved on from here, but that does not mean to say that they are not still close, nor that they shall not return."

Farad reeled his stallion a little further away. "Here, my lady, the tracks, they lead away further west. I pushed Alrohar to him, and looked further across the landscape. Even my elven eyes could see nothing.

"There is no sign now… But we must be watchful. Come, let us return to the wardens."

It was a swift gallop back to Daugion, and an even swifter tale relating of what we had discovered. Daugion called the wardens back to him, and we spoke quickly as they returned to us.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"There is no evidence that they will return but we will take no chance of not knowing should they do so," Daugion replied. "What would you suggest, little lady Warden?"

"Double the wardens in these parts," I replied easily.

"Agreed," Daugion nodded.

* * *

We chose to take a leisurely walk in our return to the city and it was far gone midday when at least we reached Calas Galadhon. As soon as the horses were untacked and leapt away, Daugion went his own way to make his report and suggestion to Haldir, and I went my own. To my father, to make my report.

As I strode into his small private council chamber, removing my gloves as I did so, I found him there, bent over a small table with a few pieces of parchment and just the lord Thranduil himself for company.

"My lords," I nodded politely as I entered, surprised to find Thranduil there, but keeping my silence on the matter.

"Arnuríel, tinu," my father nodded. "Come, see here."

"Ada," I smiled, approaching the table. I could feel Thranduil regarding me closely, as though curious as to my attire, his eyes taking in the lhang blades at my back, my long boots, my practical braid.

"Here are the beginnings of our peace treaty," Celeborn gestured down at the parchments, the documents and maps. "What do you think?"

I regarded them for a moment with a small sigh and a smile. "I think they would be better understood by my lady sister!"

Celeborn laughed. "Indeed, I think they would! Thranduil, Arnuríel has just returned with her warden party, uncovering rumours in the west."

"I see," Thranduil nodded. "Now the clothes fit the heart." I glanced at him, my head cocked a little. "I was most impressed at your display of yesterday, little lady. I would never have expected such a thing to come from you. Your father should be most proud."

I swallowed and glanced at my father. He gave the slightest inclination of his head, and I took a deep breath. "My lord, I would actually like to apologise for my actions yesterday, if I may."

Thranduil looked bemused. "Why?"

"Because they were rash and uncalled for," I replied. "I should not have been so easily persuaded to fight your lord son, nor taken so much pleasure in duelling him."

"Your daughter is every inch an honourable warrior, Celeborn," Thranduil smiled approvingly. "Arnuríel, I do not expect such apologies from you. You are young and you are learning, as is my son, and such actions between the pair of you is but of curious interest to me. Every loss is a lesson, as is every victory. However your apology is appreciated and accepted. Thank you."

I glanced back to my father. He smiled. "Now Arnuríel. Your report?"

I straightened up, confident and professional once again. "Yes, my lord. We find the rumours to be true. Orc tracks were found some two miles from the western borders. We would guess at thirty orcs at most, two to three days ago. One braved venturing closer, a scout we presume but he did not come more than a mile close. We cannot guess if nor when they should return, so we are doubling the wardens on the western stretch for the present. It is unnecessary to bring out the Galadhrim yet."

Celeborn nodded, pleased. "Very well. Thank you. Go on now, there is still much to be done before tonight."

I smiled. "My lords." I bowed my head respectfully once again before retreating from the chamber. I almost bumped into my mother in the doorway and she raised her eyebrows smoothly at me as I leapt around.

"Naneth, I am sorry!"

"It's alright, tinu," she smiled bemusedly. "I think your sister has something for you. I would find her, if I were you."

I frowned. "Why does she want me?"

My mother smiled one of her mysterious smiles. "You shall see."

I looked at her suspiciously as she gracefully floated past me and into the chamber I had retreated from.

I decided to first return to my own chambers to change, and as I entered my rooms something immediately caught my eye. I pulled my weapons from my person and, laying them aside, approached my bed. Lying on the silk coverlet lay a gown of such breathtaking beauty, I almost could not comprehend it.

A turquoise silk blue gown with a wide neck, and long sweeping sleeves that fell away at the elbow to the floor, the entire fabric detailed with a golden leafy pattern. And over it, a thin lace sky blue dress, that fell from just two thin straps at the shoulder, and fastened with a intricate gold clasp at the chest, and similar clasp at the loose belt of woven silver rope hung loosely about the hips.

I picked it up carefully, and strode out of my chambers and threw the drawn curtain into Celebrían's silver rooms.

"What is this?" I demanded with a smiling frown, holding up the gown to my sister.

"A gift," Celebrían replied lightly, not looking up from where she was lounged on a chaise with her book.

"What on earth for? I asked disbelievingly. "Where did it come from?"

"I made it of course. I spent all day on it. What do you think of it?"

I laid it over my arm, lightly touching the fabric, running like silk, like water, through my fingers. "It's beautiful, of course it's beautiful. But why?"

"Well," Celebrían began, standing and crossing to me, taking the dress and examining the stitching. "Firstly, because you will look rather stunning in it tonight at the feast, and I want you to look stunning."

I laughed. "And second?"

"Secondly, because I spoke with Ada. He told me of what you spoke of last night. So this is by way of an apology and a congratulations. I pushed you to challenge the young prince and for that I am sorry. But you were rather spectacularly victorious against him and for that I am proud."

I smiled softly and took my dear sister's hand. "Then thank you. I shall be glad to wear it tonight, it is wonderful."

"Well of course it is, I made it!"

* * *

Celebrían did indeed wrestle me into the gown, though it took very little protest on my part. I sat quietly, allowing her to play with my hair, nestling my crown among my locks, adjusting the belt to just where she thought was right. She herself looked just as lovely as always, in a silvery green gown, with an intricate braided bodice, and sweeping skirt that trailed with the hem of her sleeves in the earth. All in all it was with pride and grace that we later descended that evening to the great hollow where the trestle tables had been set up, the cushions plumped and the food laid, on the forest floor, beneath the great trees, the lights glowing above our heads.

The hollow was already busy with our own elves, many seated, waiting to eat, some playing soft music upon delicate instruments… We had not had such an event here in Lorien for some years.

"My lady!"

I turned suddenly at the calling and my face broke out instantly into a welcoming smile as I saw who was approaching me. My smile faltered slightly as I remembered why I had hoped to see him to begin with. I was never very good at apologies.

"I'll see you in a moment," Celebrían whispered into my ear, and before I could protest she had vanished from my side in a whirl of silver green silks and blonde hair. I turned back to Legolas quickly. He looked unquestionably handsome, his own blonde hair smoothed back in neat braids and loose down his back, in a smart silver and blue tunic.

"Your highness, I had hoped to see you this night," I greeted politely.

Legolas gave me a look; a mixture of pleasant and hopeful curiosity. "You did? May I ask why?"

I swallowed. "I wished to apologise for my behaviour of yesterday," I replied.

"Apologise?" Legolas looked taken aback. "Whatever for?"

"I sometimes become a little too competitive," I explained. "I should not have been so bold with you, nor so open in trying to humiliate you, especially in front of your people, not to mention your father. It was neither ladylike nor warrior-like of me." I did truly feel awful, especially now that I had said it and I knew what I spoke was true.

"My lady," Legolas said, "there is no need for an apology. Not from you."

"I did not mean to embarrass you," I protested adamantly, desperate to make sure he understood how I felt.

"You did embarrass me, or rather I embarrassed myself and it was a good thing. It transpired I needed a little lesson in humiliation; I did in fact come here to apologise to you."

I frowned. "But-"

"I presumed that I was the better warrior, despite knowing your reputation and never having seen you fight," Legolas told me. "It was not an honourable thing to do, not for a warrior and certainly not a prince. I should never have assumed anything of you, nor made it so plain. And for that I am truly sorry." He gave me a low bow, and I raised him up with one hand.

"There is nothing to forgive, your highness," I smiled. "Perhaps we may call ourselves even?"

Legolas grinned. "That I can agree to."

We smiled at each other for a moment, our consciences at peace.

"Are you looking forward to the festivities?" I asked politely.

"I can honestly say that I am," Legolas replied with a grin. He glanced down at my gown nthen back to my eyes for a moment. "You look wonderful, this evening my lady. Perhaps I should say so before the elderflower wine is presented!"

I blushed and laughed. "Thank you, my lord! You look rather dashing yourself."

Legolas grinned at me, until I heard another call of my name.

"Lady Arnuríel!" It was Rochestel. "The Lady Galadríel is requesting your presence!"

"Thank you Rochestel, I will be there in a moment," I nodded. Rochestel bowed her head to us and hurried away. She seemed in quite a fluster this night, in her attempts to ensure all ran smoothly. I smiled fondly after her, before I turned back to the prince. "I must see to my mother, but I hope I shall see you again this evening?"

"It would be my honour," Legolas smiled. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, planting a feather light kiss upon my fingertips as he stepped away. "My lady."

He was only a few steps away, when I called him back suddenly. "Wait!"

The prince turned back to me with hopeful yet curious eyes.

"Arnuríel," I told him with a firm smile. "To friends, I am Arnuríel."

Legolas nodded with a grin and another light bow. "Until later then, Arnuríel."

"Your highness," I nodded, and with a faint curtsey I turned away.

"Legolas!"

I glanced over my shoulder, my hair whipping about my shoulders.

"My friends call me Legolas," the prince grinned at me.

My smile widened momentarily before I laughed. "Legolas."

"Arnuríel!" Rochestel sounded deeply distressed now, and so with a last smile I turned away from her, still laughing to myself. Legolas had begun as an acquaintance, was briefly a foe, returned to an acquaintance, but now… Now, I felt I had a made a true friend.

It transpired my mother merely wished for me join Celebrían in my place at our own dais, seated a little above all our people at our own bench. I seated myself in my place, on my father's left, Celebrían on Galadríel's right. Thranduil himself was between them, and before long, Legolas appeared on Celebrían's other side with Tauríel while Haldir joined me on mine.

A mutual attentive silence fell as my father rose from his seat.

"Tonight and this time is a special one for our beloved people," he announced grandly. "It is with great love and honour that we welcome the lord Thranduil and his son Legolas to our city." I leant forward slightly and Legolas caught my eye with a grin. "We hope that in their time here they will be happy and content, and that by the end of their stay, we will have forged between us a peace to be remembered for many years and ages to come. Not just a peace written in a treaty but a peace in friendship between us all."

I smiled and applauded as elves all about cheered and clapped enthusiastically.

"And now," my father continued, "let us drink and eat and be merry together!"

It turned into the loveliest of evenings. I did not remember smiling so much in a long time. I dined and drank until I was full to bursting, and then I was up, and dancing to my heart's content. Celebrían and I were called upon to lend our voices to a song or two. During one such song, in which every young elf leapt up to join in the dance, I ran to the dais and pulled Legolas down to join us. He politely protested at first, but was soon caught up in the reel just as we all were.

It was with sorry hearts that we finally all retreated to our chambers in the early hours of the morn, elflings sleeping in their mothers' laps. Celebrían, who had consumed perhaps a little too much wine than necessary, linked arms with I on her right and Legolas on her left. There she led us back to Legolas' chambers where she bid him goodnight, before promptly falling asleep on her feet and I exchanged a ruthful grin with Legolas before he bid me a goodnight and I led the sleeping Celebrían back to her own chambers. There I left her, lying flat on her back, her hair splayed across the pillow, snoring gently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Arnuríel!"

I shot a mock scowl at the elf who had yelled to me, before turning my attention back to the target. I sighted the bulls eye and tensed, making sure the arrow head pointed true. I took a deep steady breath, rechecked the target and held myself still for a moment, before my fingers released the tension and the arrow flew.

I stood back and cocked my head to check my accuracy. The arrow was embedded in the wood, a few short millimetres from the small round bulls eye.

There were a few sighs, and some scattered applause, as I stood back, waiting for the next elf to step forward for their turn. Small archery contests among wardens were common; a competitive opportunity to practise our skills. I was not a common victor, and I doubted today would be much different, but I enjoyed the challenge anyway. I had crept from my chambers early that morning to take part, dressed and ready, passing the closed curtains of Celebrían's rooms, from where I could hear her heavy snoring. She was yet unrecovered from the events of the previous night, I had guessed.

"You think too much," a voice suddenly.

There was a hush around us, as I turned to see Legolas standing behind me, a small crooked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, my head cocked.

"You think too much about your shot before you take it," he observed.

I stared at him bemusedly. No one had criticised my archery in a long while; not because I was too good, but because my technique was the same as all the other elves in Lorien. I just did not have the natural skill to make it count like my companions did.

"Perhaps the prince would like to raise the stakes of the game?" Daugion called over in challenge.

Legolas looked around. "The game?"

"Longest shot on target wins," I explained with a smile. "We haven't been shooting long, if you would like to join?"

Legoas grinned, and took the long Lorien bow Haldir was now offering him. "And what is the prize?"

"You'll have to win to find out," Haldir told him shortly with a look of amused contempt.

I raised a bemused eyebrow at Haldir and shook my head in disapproval. "Haldir!"

Haldir shrugged and stepped away. "Take your shot, my lord."

A tense silence fell around us as Legolas stepped to the shooting mark, regarded the target for a moment with a cocked head, then fired.

I blinked in surprise as Haldir whispered beside me, "By the stars…"

It was as though, in that blink, Legolas had notched his bow, raised it to his shoulder, taken his aim and let the arrow loose. And there the arrow sat, quivering in the very centre of the bull's eye.

There was a burst of surprise as I could not help but stare. I could try say I had never seen a shot like that in all my years…

Legolas stepped back to admire his shot. "Fairly clean…"

I turned my stare to him. "Fairly clean?"

"The arrow could be straighter-"

"That was the most perfectly made shot I have ever seen," I interrupted, and Legolas glanced at me. There was something of hopeful surprise in his expression.

"Really?"

I nodded.

The game continued in new, competitive earnest now that my elves had seen the prince they faced, and before long, the targets had reached a seven hundred yard distance deep into the trees and two elves remained in the contest. Unsurprisingly Legolas was one. Miraculously, I was the other; I did not even know how to explain it. A lucky streak was my only answer.

I stepped forward to take my last shot, and let out a long sigh. If this even touched the bulls eye, I would be stunned; the centre was nigh impossible.

Legolas suddenly appeared at my shoulder, and hand touching my arm gently. "Arnuríel, notch your bow. Here, raise it to the shoulder here-" He began to raise my bow arm lightly, and I glanced around at him.

He was closer than I'd realised, his impossibly blue eyes inches from mine.

"But why would you help me win?" I asked softly.

"Oh, I'm not, that would be ridiculous!"

I smiled at his words but it was in utter confusion.

Legolas grinned and continued. "Second place is not so dishonourable. Now notch your bow."

I did as he asked, notching my bow and slowly raising it to my eyes.

"Now, do not stand straight. Angle your bow, and bow your head to the arrow. And gently touch your mouth to your fingers."

Utterly intrigued, I did as he commanded, my eyes looking more behind me than in front.

"Now take your aim-"

My eyes rose and found the bull's eye.

"-and release."

At the instantaneous order, my fingers softened, the arrow flew and my head whipped up. If I had been stunned at Legolas' shooting, it was nothing compared to how shocked I was now, as I caught my breath.

It was a perfect shot. It could not have been more central.

I suddenly realised the applause that had exploded around us and I looked about to Legolas who still stood at my shoulder. He was smiling, pleased.

"See?" he grinned. I could barely get any words past my lips, but Legolas seemed to understand. "As I said, a deserved second place."

"That looks like a shot for first place, my lord," Haldir interrupted. "Though Arnuríel has never made a shot like that in all her life…" He was as bewildered as I was.

"It is a winning arrow now, but I still have my last shot to make," Legolas nodded, and in an instant he had stepped forward, not to my target, but to his own, and raised his bow, and fired off his last arrow.

Nothing, no shock or astonishment I had ever felt in all the world, suddenly compared to that moment. The tip of his arrowhead touched the feathered end of my arrow and continued on its way, splintering down the centre of the arrow, the wood dividing in three equal measures down the length of the shaft. Then Leolas' arrowhead hit mine and pushed it deep into the wood and out of sight.

There was a long silence

"Unbelievable…" I whispered in near speechlessness into the quiet.

Legolas shrugged with a ruthful grin. "Practise. A lot of practise."

I shook my head in wonder. "To that, I will happily concede first. I've never seen a shot like that in-… ever! There is a lot more than practise behind that arrow."

"And what of my prize, if I may be so bold?"

Now I laughed and nodded. "Doubtless, you've earned it." I winked at Haldir. "My lord Legolas, your prize is the satisfaction of knowing that you are the best archer of all the wood elves on this earth!"

Legolas raised his eyebrows and laughed with me. "I gave up my best and secret shot for that?!"

"I am afraid so," I nodded.

"Well then, I shall take that satisfaction and pride, and wear it proudly, for what else can I do?" Legolas grinned.

* * *

I felt a polite duty to invite the prince back to Celebrían and mine's open chambers while I changed, and I was more than happy to do so. There we found Celebrían, laying upon one of the chaise's there, her dress spread across the pillows, and her eyes hidden beneath one draping sleeve.

I cleared my throat as I entered, and there was a groan from beneath the sleeve. I laughed as I crossed to my own chambers. "Too much wine, Rían?"

"Do not mention wine to me," Celebrían replied shortly, removing her sleeve and sitting up brushing her hair back. "How come you two are recovered so well, I'm sure we only just returned to bed..."

"Because we did not consume nearly as much as you nor reach such impressively astronomical levels of intoxication," I replied with a smile.

"Alright," Celebrían grumbled. "Everyone already knows you're the angel, you don't always have to prove it, Ríel."

I shrugged. "No but I like to."

Celebrían rolled her eyes and began to plait her hair slowly. "Oh, Ada came by earlier."

"Oh? Was he particularly impressed at how deep a state you had driven yourself into?"

She ignored me. "He and Thranduil are beginning treaty discussions tomorrow and he wants us both to be there. I think you're supposed to attend also, Legolas?"

"I should expect so," Legolas nodded as I sighed.

"Oh... He does know I will be of no use, doesn't he?"

Celebrían raised her eyebrows at me. "Of course he does."

"Well that's something at least," I sighed again with a helpless shrug. I was not going to be able to get out of attending I knew, as long as my father had no expectations of me other than my presence. I ducked behind the curtain into my own chamber to change, still listening for the prince's and my sister's voices.

"Of no use?" Legolas asked.

"Arnuríel is many things but an academic is absolutely not one of them," Celebrían explained with a sudden, stifled yawn. "Speaking of which, what have you two been so busy doing, even though it is not even midday?"

"An archery contest," Legolas replied.

"You got up at the break of dawn for an archery contest?!" Celebrían shouted through the curtain to me and I smiled as I straightened my white coat gown. "Oh, no, of course, idiotic question... And who won?"

"None other than his highness," I smiled as I ducked back from behind the curtain.

"Oh," Celebrían looked suddenly interested as she turned her gaze to Legolas with an expectant smile. "So you are the archer they all say you to be?"

"Undoubtedly," I replied before Legolas could say a word.

"Arnuríel pulled an impressively close second!" he protested.

Celebrían raised her eyebrows as she folded her arms. "Now that does shock me."

"You aren't the only one," I added.

"Is he being polite?" Celebrían asked me, but her narrowed eyes still regarding Legolas.

"A lucky close second would be more appropriate, yes," I agreed.

Legolas seemed bemused by the quick matter-of-fact conversation the two us shared within seconds, as though for the short moment Legolas was not even there. "I am just honoured to finally have been able to see and understand the warrior lady of Lothlorien we all hear so much of."

"The warrior?" Celebrían asked, and she shook her head fondly, taking Legolas' arm. "Oh, my good lord, you've sparred in a dual with her and beaten her in a tame archery contest. Believe me, Legolas, you have seen the gentlesest of elven ladies at some routine training tests. You haven't seen the warrior yet. You'll know when you have."

"I will?" Legolas frowned, glancing at me with a faint grin as though Celebrían were playing with him. I stared levelly back, knowing she was not.

"Oh yes," Rían nodded. "Because if you're clever, you'll be afraid. Have you been afraid of Arnuríel yet?"

"Well no, she-"

"Exactly." Celebrían grinned at him. "Be patient and wait and you will see. And speaking of waiting, what are you both up to this afternoon?"

"How is that related to waiting?" I frowned in bemusement.

"I know not but I was curious," Rían shrugged.

I smiled. "I wanted to take Alrohar for a run out to the West. I owe the rangers a trip out and he would like the run. I''ll take him a little further than borders, that Orc scare the other day may not be over yet."

"Perfect!" Celebrían exclaimed, clapping her hands, and I cocked my head. "Well, Legolas hasn't had a tour of our realm yet. He has seen the city, yes, but not the outer woods, so why don't you take him on a ride out?"

I smiled. "If his highness does not object, I would be happy to."

"I'd love to go," Legolas nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, where are we going?"

We all turned in surprise to see Tauríel leaning in our porchway. It was strange to see her in a graceful gown, rather than her ranging coat, but there she stood, tall and elegant, with a curious expression on her calculating face.

Celebrían instantly deflated. It was barely noticeable, but I saw it. I felt her irritation. While she and I had both made our peace and forged a strong friendship with Legolas, the same could not be said for Tauríel. She had not remained suspicious and aloof of our people, preffering to sit at the edge of the training arena and watch with calculating eyes, while restringing her bow and sharpening her blades.

"The lady Arurniel has offered to take us out into the realm to see more of their lands," Legolas replied eagerly.

"I don't believe it was 'us'," Celebrían muttered, soft as a breeze so only I could hear her.

Legolas was oblivious as he suddenly looked back at me with sudden concern. "That is, if Tauríel may come also?"

My unsurity of Tauríel passed with a smile as I nodded. "Of course she may. Perhaps if I met you both at the stables with your horses in a few minutes?"

"Of course," Legolas nodded, like an excited elfling, and he leapt away from our chambers, taking Tauríel with him.

Celebrían sighed dramatically as she flung herself upon her chaise, throwing her arms wide, her sleeves flying. "Really ArunRíel, you need not be so polite all the time!"

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered.

"You know precisely what I mean," Rían raised an eyebrow. "You don't want her around anymore than I do, there's something about her, she is ever suspicious of us."

"She is in a new and unknown place, you were much the same in Greenwood-" I began.

"And I was a child!" Rían protested. "The fact of the matter is, you are too god and polite to offend a guess and so you have accepted Legolas' request to bring her along when you have no wish for her to. You need not be so nice."

"And you think telling me this will make me less nice?" I asked.

"No…" Rían admitted grumpily. "But I make the point of trying." She grinned ruefully. "Oh go on. Enjoy your ride, even if the she-warrior is with you…!"

* * *

I indeed found Tauríel and Legolas not moments later, waiting outside the stables, both horses saddled and waiting, reins in hand. I approached Legolas first and held out a flat outstretched palm to his lovely young mare. She was indeed stunning, a fine creature with a proud delicate head, slender body and long legs. Her coat was the palest cream and flecked all over with tiny specks of fawn brown. Trustingly and curiously she out stretched her nose to meet my palm, and my fingers tickled the soft hairs of her velvet muzzle.

"Hello, young lady," I whispered softly to her, her ears pricking at my voice. "You truly are fit for a prince, are you not…" She raised her muzzle to nip at the edge of my hood and I laughed. "What is your name, I wonder!"

"Azalia," Legolas smiled. "She is Azalia."

"A lovely name for a lovely mare," I nodded, before I stepped to the side to regard Tauríel's mount, a larger fine boned but muscled stallion, deep dapple grey in colour. As I laid out a flat palm again, the stallion bent his head in vague curiousity to take my scent, then raised his head again, the formality over.

"A proud one, you are," I nodded. "But good. What do you call him?"

"AfaloRían," Tauríel replied, patting his strong neck, then turned a raised eyebrow upon me. "And what of your mount, my lady. Or do you mean to run alongside us?"

Legolas frowned at Tauríel but I laughed lightly, before letting out a soft whistle and reaching inside the stable to where Alrohar's reins hung on a hook. I decided to go without a saddle today. "Oh no, Captain. My mount will be along shortly."

And along shortly he was. With a snort, Alrohar danced to my side, skidding to a quick stop and tossing his head. I laughed as I stroked the length of his face gently. "This is Alrohar. I wish I could say he was as friendly as Azalia or as passive as AfaloRían, but he has his qualities. And he has seen many adventures at my side, and I at his."

"You rode him into Greenwood when you first came to our city," Legolas said with surprise.

"I did," I nodded with a smile, slipping Alrohar's bridle over his ears, sliding the bit into his mouth and throwing his reins over his neck. "Well, my lord, Captain, shall we go?"

"You ride saddleless?" Tauríel frowned, as Legolas mounted up.

"Alrohar prefers no tack at all, but there are times a bridle is required and times a saddle also," I replied. "And for today, a bridle is necessary, a saddle is not." So saying, I leapt up, swinging over Alrohar's broad back, and throwing the train of my gown over his rump. Tauríel frowned suspiciously but followed suit, leaping into her own saddle.

Alrohar was dancing now on his toes now, and it took only the slightest touch of my heels to send him away, launching off his hind legs and powering a strong canter through the city.

I heard Tauríel's cry in susprise and Legolas' laugh and then the thunder of their own horses' hooves as they followed me, down the path and through the gates. Into the depths of our trees.


End file.
